Keitaro the Captain on the Sunless Sea
by Equinox13
Summary: This story is about the manager of an inn in Japan being brought down to London and his adventures and actions in both Fallen London and travels on the Unter forr better or worse as he deals with the terrors and trials of the Unterzee.
1. Chapter 1

Keitaro's Sunless Sea Adventure.

Chapter 1-Another possibility of the Mirror's Universe.

Autho's note – **Just a little combination my mind wouldn't let go of Keitaro in the sunless sea Universe after reading some of mirrors and playing the game I wonder just what might happen if after the mess with the clones he got away in a new world.**

It was inevitable thought the Ronin to himself as he heard the voice call his name on the phone he sighed thinking to himself.

"Why couldn't I see it earlier? Why did it take me this long to realize it?'

He wondered to himself as he mused about his situation a bit but was reminded of the one on the phone.

''KEITARO DO YOUHERE ME!I said do not leave that house just because you've got brothers doesn't mean there trustworthy they could do anything to house much less the girls!"'

Scoffing the young man said.

''don't' just don't' Haruka they can take care of themselves just fine they always went on and on about what they'd do to me so I think if they can do all of that stuff they can defend themselves well on their own.''

''KEITA-CLICK!''

Sighing the Ronin put down the phone and made his way out of the closing establishments kitchen bowing to the lady he said.

''Thank you for allowing me to use your phone mr. Kimiaki I'm sorry to have bothered you.''

'"Oh it was no problem at all you are my sons only decent friend besides I have a feeling you've had a long day so giving you a hard time really wouldn't be good for a responsible adult AHAHAHA!''

''Thank you nonetheless I'm very grateful for your help in getting this private matter wrapped up without your phone I would have had unresolved feelings about something important to me.''

''Like I said anytime and if you need help (pats Keitaro)come on by and GET A MEAL WHY DON'T YOU! Especially with a pretty lady friend you can have a private booth and everything no extra charge.''

Feeling his stomach slump the Ronin put on a cheerful look and bowed to the older man.

''Thank you sir I might just take you up on that offer.''

''Well take your time there's no rush it's an open offer after all.''

Nodding the Ronin left the man's restaurant and sighed as he took out his map and looked at it .He had been travelling and had left a few hours ago but was in the nearby city of Tenpo which was at least Five hours away from Hinata city the ronin shuddered remembering the place and saddened before hardening at the memories of his time there.

'Nearly three years wasted and for what? I have gotten into Tokyo U but with all that's happened was it worth it? Seta hasn't returned y calls he's off on another expedition and the deadline for our recommendations was a week ago with everything that's happened. MAN CAN'T I CATCH ONE BREAK!'

He thought angrily as he thought becoming less aware of his surroundings he sighed as he realized he was on the outskirts away from the main streets of Tenpo in the Fukui prefecture and shook his head not caring of the dangers in the pitch black darkness of the night the only other thing out was the moon itself filling the night's sky and giving a guiding light for the runner's stumbles he sighed as he looked into the bag he had noting the snacks as well as an unopened beer he cursed taking out the beer and dropping it on the ground shaking his head.

'I think I had enough a few hours ago from that bar no I'm sober now I need to get out of here maybe find a motel or something ow! Damn it the moon's getting covered by the clouds let me pull out my cell phone.''

Said the ronin as he took it out and used the light seeing a caution Renovation and construction sighs he sighed as he made his way slowly into the area making some turns and following the signs before seeing a dead end and cursing as he turned around.

''Fuck I must have missed a sign oh well I'll just have to move ahead and wait what's happening SHIT!''

 **CRACK!BUKKST!**

Instantly the Ronin's curse was drowned out as he fell down a large hole and was taken by the current of water several crates and signs falling down over it .

'GOTTA BREATHE FIGHT KEITARO …FIGHT!DAMN IT I WIL LNTO DIE LIKE THIS IN A COSNTRUCITON SEWER DRAIN!'

Thought Keitaro as he fought his way upwards against the current as much as he could he gasped as he saw a wide divide a dark dank hole on the left and an open rampant waterway with several whirlpools cursing ad fighting his way to the left as he noticed several fiery lights now moving faintly within it.

''CERTAIN DEATH!OR TORCHES DMAN IT TORCHES IT IS!''

He yelled as he fought his way onto the side of the next tunnel opening and nearly missed however forcibly grasping onto it and forcibly crawling his body halfway over the tunnel openings. Moving over it he sighed as he gargling several pints of water flipped himself over and under into the dank tunnel several torches like lights which were burning fire in the openings on the side of the tunnel as he fell he cursed as the pressure and speed rapidly built up and water gushed everywhere tumbling as the Ronin fought to keep his consciousness he yelled out crushing as his shoulder hit the side of a stone mantel as he and stopped feeling the small flow of a slide of water turn into a large body .

'SHIT! Did I fail down a drain pipe or something!?Am I in the ocean !I NEED TO FIGHT QUICKLY AH MY BACK THAT FALL HURT !I need to move out of here.'

Thought Keitaro sighing ahs he turned behind him seeing a strange large block similar in structure to a statue disappear into the mist before sighing as he looked around and saw a large ship coming up on the side with smoke coming off of it he waved along the ocean side and saw one of the men cursing as he made his way to the side of the ship where a net was cast.

''HEY ARE YO UTRYIGN TO DIE OUT HERE COME UP!''

''Ugh t-thank you I-''

''WHAT THE FUCK A KHAN MAN!''

''A man from the Khanate! Quick shove him off it might be trap might have one of them bubs coming along?''

''Huh? Foreginers? Wait English they might be American or British better switch and wait khanate hmm think on it later communicate Now!''

''WAIT!I'm sorry but I just fell off the land and got carried not see while walking form a shop I'm fine! I'm not one of those khanate men either!"'

'"He speaks English just like us no lips or sneer pull him up lads.''

Said an older man with the various middle age and a few not so much the men moved with practiced sync and helped with the not so average work of pulling the young man out of the deep Keitaro coughed several times his hands on the deck and he bent over.

One of the men gave him a hard slap on the back as the young man cough up a huge splotch of water on the deck.

''Thanks.''

''No problem laddie.''

''Well now what's your name young man mine is captain Fisk one of the finest fisherman all of Fallen London's known.''

''Huh? Oh I'm Keitaro Hendrickson.''

''Fine last name don't' know much about the first well then Hendrickson-Hendri we could use your help were about to turn back towards port but we could use some help with the main tasks till we get back would you mind helping in exchange for a ride?''

'"Not at all sir!t-t-hank you for the chance to get back to the mainland.''

''No problem Lad! Alright men let's move Tim Drake show him his duties then not enough for time for a proper run around.''

''Aye aye captain well Keitaro my name be Drake or Tim-Man if you will but never Timmy are we clear?''

'"Crystal.''

Smiling the tall skinny young man around his age said.

''Good right then let's get you out of them clothes and into something proper of a fish wrangler then I just started my-self not long ago .Here's our trunks and here's some clothes best watch the port side.''

Said the young man grabbing the young Japanese man and pulling him away form the thrashing left side of the ship where a small wave whipped onto the deck.

''Thanks and umm what are my duties?''

''Here's the mop out of the closet here on the side and here's the bucket mop the water up and wring the water in the bucket then when it's full toss it simple enough mate right?''

''Yes it is I've got this thank you for helping me drake.''

''No problem Kei now let's get this over with before a storm rolls in shall we?''

Nodding Keitaro took a breath and helped on the ship using them op with as much practiced ease as he did the wet pads he used to scrub the floors back at the inn. Oddly enough the time passed well for the Ronin.

''Avast yeh scurvy dogs this area too be clear we head back fully no more stops to Fallen London! SHOVING OFF FULL SPEED!"'

''Kei! Stop mopping the captains cutting on the engine's to full toss over the bucket and put up the mop and bucket we've got to go.''

'"Ah ok Drake got it.''

Nodding the two young men went their separate ways Keitaro putting up the mop and bucket after emptying the water off the side the ship shuddered and the Ronin grabbed a rail.

'Damn finished just in time before they set it to max speed damn at this rate we might be there a lot sooner then I thought were crossing a few rocky straits …wait..that's Fallen London? Why would they call it that? I've never been to Britain damn I wish I knew and the moon's not out either.'

He thought as he went up to one of the various bundles of rope one of the many strong ropes hanging from the sail.

Fallen London Dock side.

''Alright boys slow it down!Were at the port side!''

''Aye captain!''

''Well Mr. Hendrickson it would seem this is where we part ways.''

''For now captain cook thank you for having me on your ship!''

''AH HO!A Spirited young man behind the shyness! Good Good! The Zee needs more good men to work at travelling it if you ever need anything while I'm out on it and nearby you've got help in me.''

''Thank you captain I'll remember your kindness when the time comes hopefully I can pay you back sometime .''

''Good on you then we'll just unload our catch then.''

''Ah wait Kei-Here I wrote down some notes you look new to the changes in London so I wrote a few things down for you.''

''Thanks Tim-Man for this.''

''No problem hey if you get a ship look me up I do a lot of odd jobs so I wouldn't mind getting something else something a bit more long term.''

''I will if I do honestly I'm not sure what I'm going to do.''

''Just do your best here have ten on me for helping me me out normally I do the duty of mopping you saved me a good bit of work there.''

''Thanks I appreciate every bit.''

''Good see ya.''

Said Tim Drake as he disappeared back on the boat to ,to help the sailors with the work.''

''Alright let's look at what he gave me hmm 'You are not a native Londoner that I can tell but being of am other of the Khanate I am not one to judge I welcome you brother of a far off land .And also give you these words in the hopes you will not only survive but thrive in London a place which is a broken off section of the early city carried off by what the rumors saw an entire sea of seals.'

You have got to be' No I am not kidding London has been taken underground and is a place of wonder much like the Khanate which was carried ff by Bats from Karakorum it is a unique place much like this one if you wish to survive her I recommend you talk to the people at the London Wolf-stack Harbour Authority they will help you track down any relatives you may have in London and form there find a means to possible make your way in it .I wish you the utmost of luck you seem like a good guy Kei and I've seen too many nice guys Asian or not fail down here and I'd like to see you succeed to be happy.

Sincerely ,Tim Drake ;Harbringer of Pain and Manly Man for hire,

Smiling at the message Keitaro spoke to a nearby person saying.

''Wolf-stack?''

''Ah you want to go down that street head right and it's the third one on the left.''

''Thank you very much sir.''

''Ah it's no problem son bye.''

With that the old man curtly left and Keitaro could feel the passing stares of the Londoners looking at him searching over his body some sneering whether it was in disgust or natural Keitaro didn't know he sighed as he flipped up the collar on the workman's jacket along with closing up the vest he got. He sighed as he shoved off and walked further towards the harbor office.

London's Wolf-stack Harbour Office.

''Well I don't' believe it someone with as strange a name as you does have a relative here a man by the name of Izumo Urashima.''

''Ah I see ..wait..HE'S MY UNCLE!I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD!''

Pulling back his books and stepping back slightly with one burly gentleman standing up sitting on a chair on the side with an old woman knitting looking up from her quilt work stopping her creation of a scarf to stare the young man calmed down saying.

''I'm sorry it's just he was thought to have died with my aunt it traumatized my cousin for years knowing they were both dead and we were close.''

Hearing this the man held up his hand at the guard and motioned forward making the man sit back down and pick up his newspaper form the nearby chair .The office was much like that of a tailor or dry cleaners at the opening minus the equipments but Keitaro was not complaining .

''Yes I understand it can be a very emotional experience being told one's relative is alive but do try to keep yourself under a more stable footing here emotionally speaking Mr. Urashima. Now I as part of my duty am allowed to give you one free message opportunity to contact our relative should he receive this letter delivered by one of our agents then he will be able to notify us and help you further ourself here.''

''I see thank you for your service.''

Raising a hand the old man said.

''Anytime young man it never hurts to have refreshers nor practice n one's field and this is one of the one's we get the least experience in but I will tell you that you need not thank me for doing my job. Now where is it you are currently staying on your new life in the city?''

''Ah I'm sorry but I was going to take some money I got for working and rent a room.''

''Ah the blind helmsman should be just the spot for you until then.''

''Thank you mr.''

''Ah Mr. Cane I assure you there is no need to thank me it costs ten echoes a night at the blind helmsman that includes room and board for a night.''

''Got it thanks I should be there under Keitaro Hendrickson for now.''

''Got it mr. Urashima mum's the word with the Khanate threatening war again with our fair London I wish you the best on your trip to the inn goodbye.''

Noddign and leaving with a sigh as he kenw they would send someone to let him know one way or another what his attempt would get him he sighed thinking on his journey out of the drains and into the sea and shuddered thinking.

'No wonder those guys were so worried about me!THEY THOUGHT I WAS A SOLDIER TRYING TO ATTACK THEM!Oh man and captain Fisk was willing to trust me I really have to find a way to repay them an later but for now I need to head to the blind helmsman it's a godo thing I've got this paper OH NO YOU DON'T-'

Thought Keitaro as he felt his clumsy nature about to kick in as well as a strong breeze moving taping into the old memories he had of the training he got while younger in martial arts Keitaro jumped a small hop as his balance was lost arching his back and managing to stabilize himself much to his shock as he clutched the paper he tried to take out of his pocket and nearly dropped in an iron grip.

''Not this time this time I'm getting some control over my life no matter how little I will not be a punching bag like I was before and I will smooth out as many of my flaws as I can life I promise you that.'' The young man said to himself as he made his way to the area where his hotel would be he sighed as he looked at it from across the street it was a simple rustic place with two stories as well as three sections of windows.

Heading inside he could tell there was some scruff but no muck within the place which had several different tables and chairs pulled a man at the bar where a cash register was looking at him with a single man having his dead at the table the man said.

''You lookin for a room for the night stranger?''

''Ah yes I am I have enough for the night now but I can have more later for more time.'' Said the Ronin as he paid the man

Waving him off the man said.

''It's pay as you go lad no need for hurry rush just have it before the next day starts at it's highest point noon and I won't have nothing to say. Breakfasts already been started but I'm about to start on lunch if you want some?''

''Yes I think I'll have it after I get my room ten echoes correct?''

''Aye thank you kindly for your business now follow me.''

Said the man a large tall man with blonde-graying slightly hair he was stout in his shoulders but was still taller then the Ronin and also had a handle bar mustache the man has on a blue button up long john shirt and over it an apron with some work pants and rubber boots.

Heading to his room the Ronin sighed as he realized he had nothing but his cell phone ,wallet with some yen (he mentally snorted at that), and last but not least his pen pad notebook.

Going up the stars by two floors which made the ronin a bit worried however Keitaro sighed in relief as his was the fourth door on the right the main hallway. The Inn keeper opened the door and revealed a simple small room much like the long storage of the inn's lodge closet in space. Having a bed against the right wall a small strip of fresh rubber at the entryway for him to brush his feet on. Gas lanterns hung from the side three one for each wall on the left side was a simple closest and the right had a window while the wall between the two had a dresser in front of it .A small table with a chair was on the side by the window where he could look out on the streets outside and the various people moving along the cobblestone streets.

''So about that lunch can I have some and bring up any leftovers for later?''

''Sure just don't' go being a wasteful ninny leaving the plates any place for the ants to get and we won't have any problems with breakfast is from Eight A.M to Eleven Fifty Five A.M you're later there won't be anymore but lunch starts from Eleven Fifty Five to Three Thirty if you're late for that dinner is From Five to Seven after that your belly isn't my problem.''

''Fair Enough sir.''

''Good my name is Amos don't sweat the details lad just a simple stay in a simple room nothing to be all nervous for so stop being so stiff.''

''OH alright.''

Said Keitaro as the group moved out of the room and the man locked the door before handing it to Keitaro.

''This is your room key return it when your finished staying I hate having to get the locks changed and the drawing up for the wall .But I have a no service list of those who try to skimp out on me I'll call the bobbies faster than you can blink if you do that so make sure you return my key when your finished or pay the fee to have a new one made twenty echoes.''

''Yes sir.''

''Good now what do yah want for breakfast I'm gonna cook up some bacon ,eggs, biscuits, Sasuage , gruel , and ab it of chicken here and there not much else I like to offer some diversity so these idiots don't bitch about it's the same ole' thing again! I've got a brother who owns a farm gives me his excess stock he does so what'll ya have.''

''You've got some bread ? sir I'll take it with some eggs, bacon,and sasauge.''

'"What no rice gruel then? I assure you it's finely pasted beat into the pestel myself! Might be the last you might get the Khanate is threatening us again and that might make those pansies at the minister of damn nose pickers outlaw it!''

''You mean the ministry for decency.''

''BAH!It's al l the same with them the second anyone threatens the government everyone form the top down gets jumpy closes everything up and points GUNS AT IT!''

''You mean they would if they could?''

Said a man at one of the back tables moving up .

'Man it would seem more of the tenants have come out huh?''

'"Oh I don't' want to hear this from your Charles you just go back there and brown nosey ou shit!''

''No come on Cane you know as well as I do that these waters ain't safe I mean you remember what happened to the Empresses Brother.''

''BAH HE WAS IN ON IT TOO!BLEEDIN US DRY!I don't' care who hears me damn it! Sent my brother to die in failed invasion of the Republic of Iron he did said the colony needed to be taught a lesson BAH! My cousins them fine Irish beat his ass back they did!FAIELD INVASION OF 68!Tried to have them brought in a new republic they formed with Khan men and Fungers women but the Crown didn't' like that and started a war they couldn't win and what happened the Republic of Irons is big industrialized under the rule of the Watts family .Andrews is the one who brought them up and what about the rest of us who didn't' join eh!?''

'Wow that is al ot of info hmm I've got some of the highlights but still maybe I should back up a bit.' He thought but found the man was cooking his breakfast and sighed as he moved over a seat enabling the other man to look more directly into Cane's own face and speak to him eye to eye form a distance.

''Yes but come now even you Cane can recognize the facts! They've got limited foodstock! For Christ's sake they even eat their gunpowder! FUEL IS THEIR FOOD!''

Scoffing Keitaro watched as cane put his right leg on the table then pulled p his pants legs to reveal wood going into the boot.

''Tell that to my leg !NEARLY GAVE MY WIFE HALF A FRIGHT! HEART NEARLY GAVE OUT IT DID BUT OUR ILLUSTRIOUS LORD LUCIUS!''

''There you go pulling out your trump card but no I can't argue it was a bat idea to walk into the mess that failed invasion was.''

''Mess you mean a BLOODY TRAP!I mean I nearly died where they got over forty seven Rattus Faber Gattling guns I don't know but damn if they aren't effective at shore line defense.''

Sighing the man said.

''I know it's just I want to have faith that my government the council put in place will do the empress pulled back from the public eye with her brother's death they've taken over and we all have to hope that they do right by the people.''

''But also hold them accountable if or when they don't I agree I want to have faith that them men can do it I served under two of them they were good men given bad orders by a bad egg Lucius was the dman general come here Charles I didin't mean nothing by it I'm just angry at the traitor Empress for selling our supplies and sacking so many of us in the army as restitutions with the republic.''

Nodding the skinny man dressed in a form fitting suit with a newspaper sighed and said.

''In all honesty I understand it's a shame things happened that way but just another day in Fallen London we just need to pull together here ism y rent for the rest of the week consider it also my apology for defending the men and women of our government in place without elaborating earlier that I was not defending the Traitor Empress.''

''it's all good Charles ah hey I've got your food right here ready for yah.''

''Ah you can just call me Mr.K and thanks .''

''No problem big plate for you as usual eh Charles?''

''Yes I've got several meetings to go to I've got several btis of stock to help manage back at the company and I need to refuel.''

''No problem here you go mate hope you enjoy now to go sweep the back and restock some things I'll be back if nay of you need me OI Rickard WATCH THE FRONT ME BOY!"'

''YES SIR POPS!''

Said a young man who Keitaro seeing thought was at puberty who manned the front of the counter and began shifting the glasses and inspecting other things while looking up at the patrons his long blonde hair and long john shirt a bit too big for him as he combed his eyes over the group Keitaro smiled and nodded at the young man who tiled his head forwards once in acknowledgement.

Looking down at his food Keitaro sighed ash e otok his fork and dug into the plate.

'Well it might not be Shinobu's but it'll have to do won't it?'

He thought as while grateful lot the man he could clearly tell he the food was a bit different then what he was used to eating in Japan and was briefly reminded of a meal he had at his and Seta's hotel room in America when they first got to the country. Taking his fork and putting it into the sausage and taking a bite deciding to go for Ronin's eyes opened and he quickly began taking more bits and eating more off his plate.

'It's good! Actually bit better then the hotel food we got a lot better actually Seta did always enjoy being cheap whether it's the airplanes we took or rides in jeeps in other countries.' Keitaro thought as he began thinking his stay would not be so bad in Fallen London with at least some good food to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

Keitaro The Captain of the Sunless Sea-Chapter 2.

''Well that It is certainly unexpected.''

''Who is it honey is it the neighbor boy with a shopper's catalogue again?''

Sighing as the older man going from his forties to his fifties looked at his wife who was slightly younger and said.

''No a relative of mine has come in from home to London and the Harbor Provision 's have contacted me on his arrival.''

''OOOOOH! FAMIYL OH FAMILY! I'VE DREAMT OF MEETING THEM IS IT YOUR MOTHER! Brother! Sister! A Cousin perhaps!''

Chuckling Izumo Urashima kissed his wife 'God do I love her so much' he thought quietly and said.

''My nephew! He's come in from the shore caught a ride on a fishing vessel from what I gathered he's staying at the Blind Helmsman awaiting my post.''

''Bugger that! Let's go pick him up ourselves! We always have room at our table for Family!''

''Huh? Ma pops what's going on ?''

Turning the older man sighed at his daughter and said.

''Your cousins come in from the Homeland and we are thanks to your mother's needs going to meet him personally.''

''Oh hush you! Come now Miranda were going to go meet your cousin and invite him for an ice meal.''

''Alright then what about Amos ,and Sean if I know my little brothers their going to want to climb all over him if he's tall enough and wrangle him in to play.''

''Later their playing with the Evans family boys and their being watched at the park we can always meet up with them later you know how the boys begged to be let to stay over and I haven't the heart to tell them otherwise.'' Said the matriarch

''You just don't want to deal with Belinda again-Ouch!'' Mock cried the man smiling as his wife hit him on his shoulder and his daughter let out a soft snort then a giggle.

''Don't' go saying that loud enough for the other neighbors to hear you know those bints have nothing better else to do but wait for their husband to get home to nag at him or make love otherwise they just hang around most don't' have children here in this neighborhood.''

''I know the Evans, Donalds, Crane, and Mc Davis and us are the only ones still just think of how much things will liven up I must say I am curious to meet my nephew .''

''And I am interested n finally hearing more of yoru fmaiyl and meeting oen of it's members I wonder what he does, what he's like what sort of person is he.''

''If he's Kento's son then who knows how he'll be he was dating a Hanabi Mizuri last I had heard a daughter of a business man before I endedu p coming to London.''

''After falling out of the giant statue isle right dad we've heard the story a thousand times.''

''And I guarantee after we see Keitaro it will be a thousand and one.''

Said the man simply to his daughter who nodded as each put on their shoes coats and headed out into London.

The Blind Helmsman.

Keitaro waited patiently reading a book he had picked p from a store nearby he didn't get to look long before Mr. Cane's son got him and told him his family sent a message saying they were coming to meet him at the Blind Helmsman. Keitaro didn't even question the plural as he was relieved he was going to meet his uncle and waited patiently at a table Mr. Cane stood cooking on the counter grill a meal for Mr. Charles .The man though Keitaro was initially wary of because of the conversation he had had with Mr. Cane was quite nice the young man found and had even given him a recommendation to a clothing store where he could get some more clothes so he didn't stick out as much to which the young man thanked him when he was given a fifty percent off coupon.

Still he was thoroughly shocked seeing his uncle who he faintly remembered from his childhood before him looking older with a goatee and happy. There was no other word for it and Keitaro silently hoped he could look as good as his uncle did as he got older and smiled genuinely glad to have a family member there as he got closer he noted the features and surmised they too were his family one of them his cousin.

Said girl was dressed in a black gown with a white embroidering in the neck and colored with white linen. The sleeves were also embroidered with white cloth and a simple purse hung from her shoulder. While the man's wife was a kind looking lady with eyes showing a lot of wit and experience she was just getting further her forties though she looked much like her husband in her thirties if what he remembered from his uncles brief notes on his wife being sensitive about her age.

Said Aunt of his opened her arms widely and moved over to him more quicker then the rest.

''OH YOU LOOK JUST LIKE MY DEAR IZUMO!YES YOU DO JUST LIKE HIM!IT'S SO NICE TO MEET YOU I'M YOUR AUNT MARRIE!''

''H-H-Hello Aunt Marie I'm Keitaro Urashima i-it's an honro to meet you .''

'"Nonsense it's good to finally meet some more of Izumo's family and this is your cousin Miranda.''

''Hey nice to meet you cousin we should have al to of fun finally I have someone else to hang out with other then my drab friends!''

''It's nice to meet you too Miranda and thank you for meeting with me and answering my letter all of you especially you uncle Izumo.''

''Ah !So you remember despite what I said I didn't' mean you nephew never you or Kanako you were innocent in that whole mess that made me leave .But enough about that we've got an ice hot meal ready for us at home and we'd be delighted if you'd come join us.''

''Sure uncle I had some questions on just what's gone on and how you ended up here in London.''

'"I too have some questions I'd like answered as well Keitaro all in goodtime I assure you all in good time.''

Nodding the Ronin said a brief bye to Cane and his son though his uncle did pay for three more nights for him .As they had three children and no more immediate space for him the ronin was happy they had done so and getting a chance to speak with his uncle about some things including the new home.

Urahsima Household(Izumo's).

''My you have a very nice looking house uncle.''

''Thank you Keitaro it took a lot of hard work believe me I barely had any prospects when I came here but now well let's just say I came into a few good opportunities to work .''

''He saved the life of a business man who gave him a job as a foreman and he worked is way all the way up to being a manger of the welding plant that works for The Iron and Misery company.''

''Aww honey I wanted it to be a surprise make him wonder.' ' The man said with a grin and fake cried as his wife hit him lightly in his shoulder before moving into the kitchen the others Keitaro ,Miranda ,and Izumo already seated and Miranda snickering with Keitaor smiling a bit.

''Hush you just wanted to scare him make him think about all the possibilities is all make him think you might be working for the Cheery man or something.''

''Cheery man?''

Hushing and glaring a but at his wife's smug as she set down the meal which looked like it was a stew with some biscuits with some fruit like dessert on the side she looked her husband as she sat and the man just took a breath as he sighed.

''He's a criminal And gang lord who is infamous throughout London for smuggling human body part hearts mostly to the less reputable beings living on the under zee .The main ocean underground here Keitaro yes were under ground but he sells particularly vampires. He has a number of shady business around her and more often most folk who get involved with him don't have anything pleasant happen to them. ''

''I-I see thanks for the warning so he's the kind to demand movies like in those Godfather movies.''

''Godfather what kind of godfather movie is that a play of some sort?'' Asked his cousin and he nodded.

''Yeah it is it's about a guy who becomes the leader of a group that protects people but moves on to doing illegal things smuggling at first before moving into ,guns and hurting people or saying they wont' hurt people's business for money.''

''That's awful !But I could see how it would make a good play we really should tell the theatre I have a friend who'd love the idea she works in the writing department.''

''Oh my what a tale it sounds like just the kind of movie to take my family to.' 'Said his aunt with a smile and Izumo groaned.

''Not another slasher play.''

''They're all the rage! And this could be too! They do give commissions for such ideas good ones at the theatre maybe you could give them some Keitaro.''

''Yeah maybe I definitely could use some way to make some echoes I met a captain and was thinking about maybe doing some travel out on the Zee.''

Hearing this took some of the warmth out of the room but his cousin brought it back by saying.

''Being a captain on the open waters of the brimmey deep you sure your tall enough for that cousin.''

Laughing the table was back in a good spirit as the young man said.

''if I get some stilts I'll be fine.''

''Ah !I do believe you'll do well here Keitaro but a word of advice if you do go out to Zee let me known I could possibly find something for you to take your voyage out on.'

''Ok Uncle Izumo so how did you end up down here?''

Sighing the older man shook his head.

''Being young and dumb for one see I had just lost my job my girlfriend and to be honest I had also lost my will to live under the same circumstances. MY brother your father and my mother tried to convince me that it would not be a bad thing for me to try and take up at the inn as the land lord to keep up the family tradition and live there. Of course I didn't' want to I saw what the job was firsthand the bills,the upkeep , the renovations ,tending to the guest needs, being understaffed during the holidays no I didn't' want all of that plus I saw how the country changed and less people came to Hinata city how bad the job wore on dad .So instead I said no and suggested we sell the land off.''

''Ouch Granny Hina definitely wouldn't take that as an option I remember what happened when cousin Norimi tried.''

''Yes and she has taken her husbands name by now if anything her and Mom never did see eye to eye and she always wanted to uphold the family tradition in father's place.''

''So why not allow cousin Norimi to do it?'' Asked Miranda and at this both men sighed hard and hearing this and Marrie looked confused.

''Wel lif you had a cousin wanting to take it what stopped them form having her do it and insisting you did it was she in trouble or something honey?''

''No Aunt Marie it's that the Urahsima family is a family that actually was gifted the land by the countries King it's very fertile and al to can be done with it on top of that it holds a very strategic position on some natural hotsprings which can be used for steam power.''

''In otherwords because of all of that the government stipulated that only a male Urashima can uphold the head ship though with the laws and government changing and the royal family being constitutional as a monarchy she would have been abel to go to court to try and have the status of the inn updated.''

''But why not if Grandma could have done it why didn't she do so? '' Asked Miranda confused and Izumo said.

''Fear she feared losing her families legacy and shaming our clan for it in the eyes of all our ancestors the Urahsima s haven't just been land lords of an inn honey I didn't' want to tell you this I still don't.''

''Tbhen let me uncle the Urahsima family has served as Archivists, Doctors, Police and a lot of us soldiers in a conflict between a large number of nations my granddad and his ten brothers and several of his sisters as volunteer nurses served our country in war .Only my grandfather returned alive and similar loses reduced our families numbers to a scant few some believe it was engineered by our families rivals.''

''OH MY POOR DEARS THAT'S SO TERRIBLE!'''

Cried Marie as she got up and hugged both men who had stopped eating their food to speak on this matter however Miranda had a look on realization on her face .

''Wait Granny Hina doesn't wish to go to the courts because she's scared some of our families rivals might come out of the wood work and prevent the change maybe take the lease from our family!''

''yeah it's why she was able to convince me to stay as land lord for the Hinata inn.''

''WHAT KEITARO YO UTOOK THATJ OB!?Oh no don't' tell me you had several female tenants in there alone did you?''

''Yeah I-wait what? How did you know that!?''

Sighing the man shook his head cursing softly before saying.

'"it's a lesser known tradition of our clan ever since one of the main heirs had died young nearly three hundred years ago that early on the main heir would be given headship of the inn. And then the matriarch would make sure they were surrounded by women whose families were allied or indebted to the Urashima family in some way this way the odds of them growing up just at a crucial point around them and picking one to be his wife would be old enough to immediately continue their duties and extend the family line at the same time so when the matriarch deemed him worthy she would pass on the knowledge to him.''

''Oh boy then wait I should be fine my so called brothers have it covere.d''

''Brothers you got some I thought Yoshinari had a narrow umm tube that made it so the blood couldn't get there as easily for that.''

''No I mean I suddenly found that through a …let's say magic I…ended up divided into different parts and disappeared before reappearing and finding that all my so called brothers each one part of my personality endedu p with a girl and both falling in love with them.''

The family collective winced and Miranda patted her cousin on the shoulder.

''There there cousin if they could not wait for you to come back or even make sure you were gone then they did not deserve your attention in such ways. Still if you were the owner of the inn why did you end up coming to Fallen London then?'''

Sighing he began to tell them the story of his promise girl his hard work and narrow vision in regards to getting into Tokyo U and how he ended up at the Hinata Inn and even some of his misadventures. Miranda laughed as he embarrassingly told of his clumsiness while Izumo gave hi ma sympathetic look and Marie sighed.

''Izumo was the same way I gave him a good slap when he pulled down half my dresses top and ripped it before he explained it was a family trait a predisposition to being clumsy around the one who catches their fancy.''

''I know o-once I told her that it went pretty well in all hoensty I wish my dad had given me the advice to just tell someone how you feel rather than try to beat around the bush and hope they get what vague thing you're saying.''

''I sort of done that before but well she didn't take it so well but then again we wouldn't work as a couple.''

''Oh well If she can see you're a decent man then I guess it wouldn't have worked but she sounds like a controlling type and I do so hate those types of people in relationships.''

''Ah well yes..but ..no I'm going to be honest she would hit me make me go flying off somewhere and then expect me to apologize sometimes she honestly would do it but most of the time besides those few times she usually blamed me and back then I felt I would deserve it you know .''

''Nobody deserves to be in a controlling relationship and nobody is at fault all the time in a relationship at least she managed to claim the blame those few times but if the majority of the time she thought it was your fault she clearly has some deep trust issues.''

Nodding Marie added as her husband also looked at his nephew sympathetically.

''And you should be someone nice who can actually listen to what you say and you them love is a two way street not a one way dear .Carriages cant' drive one road all the time they need at least a second road to go on to get where they're going communication is key and if you and someone can't work together or meet each other halfway then a relationship like that is like trying to climb up the slanted side of a hill rather than the straighter more well balanced side.''

Hearing this advice the Ronin thanked his aunt and said.

''When you put it like that it really puts things in perspective I mean for the longest time I went after one dream and for it to be gone all of a sudden.''

''You just have to find a new dream Keitaro sometimes it's how it works life has many ups and downs but it's how we work through them that makes the differences between us making it or breaking it just look at my dad.''

Said Miranda and the man had the decency to laugh a bit before saying.

''From nothing to something I managed a miracle I just thank the heavens that I was able to manage it .''

''you're an inspiration uncle I-I d-d-don't know if I could have done it no help no one I know around me in a completely different country.''

Shrugging the man said with twinkle in his eye and a geniuene smile.

''Keitaro I think you would have done just fine ;just fine you're a smart young man when you apply yourself you can do a lot and on top of that your one of the best at managing to make thigns work between people of clashing perfect guy for a management position somewhere doing something you enjoy.''

''Ah well thanks Uncle I just don't' know what I'm going to do archaeology was my major but I'm not sure how I would even do it heck after how my mentor has helped me nearly getting me shot, stabbed, and being the one who gave Naru her distrust of men well what can I say I don't hate him but I don't' exactly think he gave me the best of internships.''

''Y-You did an internship with SETA! Ugh no wonder your like this Keitaro I worked with the man he can be a good friend and a stand up guy at times but he is definitely not a teacher, definitely not a mentor ,and most definitely not the kind of guy to introduce you to archelology maybe an advance course in the business but definitely not .Believe me I have several friends that worked with him and well they weren't exactly the same afterwards .''

''Really honey why is that?''

Asked his wife and he sighed saying

''Because the man is a magnet for bad luck ever since he pissed off a member of the Kanto Magic association he's been nothing but bad luck .And believe me they got creative with the kind they gave him how he's managed to do his job this long despite it I'll never know.''

'HE WAS CURSED AND HE HAD ME IN A PLANE WITH HIM!?THAT'S IT HE IS NEVER GETTING INVOLVED IN MY LFIE IN SUCH A WAY AGAIN!'

Thought the younger man Miranda merely said.

''Wow he sounds like shifty guy getting other people involved in stuff like that but you were the intern you could have canceled it after the first time right Keitaro why didn't you?''

''I-I was too determined to get my degree in archeology.''

''I see well we do have an archeological society if you'd like to try and join Keitaro.''

''Umm maybe later maybe I could do some expeditions or something for them if I can get straight and maybe get a ship.''

''Possibly dear but we should cross that bridge when we get to it for now dessert.''

Seeing the white cake with a red layer of jelly on top the ronin licked his lips and took a bite with his spoon before quickly eating several more.

''Wow cousin calm down it's just solace fruit cream cake.''

''It's delicious I've rarely had fruit this good and in such a long time .''

''Really whatever for dear!"'

''Ah Marie fruits a lot more expensive back home beef too the cheapest food is fish since we have so much of it but fruit and beef are more expensive.''

''UGH! How could you stand having meat be that high ?If I couldn't eat meat like I normally would I don't know what I would do.''

Smiling he said .

''I grew into it you could stand to do a bti of the same –Ow!''

''Smart alec.''

''Aw isn't that precious their first fight as family.''

Sighing Izumo could only shake his head at his wife's wistfulness and smile as the evening meal began to come to it's close the family were by the door side.

''A shame you have to go this day was really fun as a family if the kids were here it'd be complete.''

'"Ah I'm sorry aunt Marie but I have to get back the Blind Helmsman curfew is eleven o clock I was told about the curfews rules today and well I must be getting back to my room for the night .''

''Well it was so nice talking with you I just wish you could stay longer.''

''Perhaps when I have something more permanent besides the lovely room and food of until then Uncle Izumo ,Aunt Marie, and my dear cousin Miranda.''

''Bye hopefully we can hang out you know go on a few trips around London maybe introduce you to my friends.''

''Not all of them just yet dear you don't' want to overwhelm the lad yet .But I do wish you a good trip back nephew don't' be a stranger.''

''I wont' auntie.''

''And do try to look out Keitaro I know you'll do well even if you didn't mean to come here you're a good young man just keep an eye out and please be careful.''

Hugging each of them he promised he would and left heading out into the misty night of the underground city.


	3. Chapter 3

Keitaro The Captain of the Sunless Sea-Chapter 3.

The city of Fallen London awoke with a start the crow of several Cockerels waking many across the city, Watch men changed, carriages moved, and the early curses of the arguing denizens was now common place. On Downy Street a single man got up from his bed stretching as he did and popped his backside back into place he sighed as he moved his hand to the side in phantom memory before looking around blinking. He took his hands and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he made his way over to the window and looked outside and unlatched the window before pushing it open and taking a deep breath of the air.

'A slight burnt smell but overall surprisingly fresh compared to the same blossom smell of that damned Hinata city.' Thought Keitaro briefly remembering the ordeal he had trying to live in the city for three years and go to school all while being the tenant to several angry ,unpredictable ,violent women.

'Man I must have cared a lot not to just pick up and run it was do or die my education or the streets in all honesty think about it I should have chose the streets.' He thought idly to himself thinking back to a few of the times he was injured over the slightest thing he shuddered and wonder just how he was able to go back to sleeping normally.

''My old mentor in archaeology used to say do as the Americans do when something good happens instead of something bad when it should be the opposite. '' Don't look a gift horse in the mouth.''

''I'll be damned if I do it now well time to grab the glasses I can see well enough without them with the surgery I was getting every now and then man I'm lucky I managed to get extra work from Seta's colleagues or I don't know what I would have done. Oh well in the meantime best to try and lay low get some work and get some of that breakfast for now.''

The Ronin added before heading to the shower on the same floor cursing as he saw the soap he had left hidden in the loose tiles was gone as well as the towel he kept in a box on the side of it.

'Better buy some more and keep them in my damn room then.'

He thought angrily as he calmed down and made his way to the lodgings dining room.

''Hello Mr. Hendrickson nice day isn't it?''

''Besides someone taking my soap and towel yeah it looks good outside going to have to head out but I thought I'd grab something to eat before then.''

'"Ah you're just in luck got some dry goods from 's Shipside provisioner's I've got some Rubbery Lumps, Grit Cakes hard to procure those the Khanate's ramped up building ships so the laws cracked down on their goods, right then some fig fruit cakes rare those are to get in the mix boxes, and some meat cake baked dough with a meaty center.''

''Ugh I'll have some sausage to go with some fig pies.''

''Your choice Mr. H right then here you go I wrapped it in some cloth to go in this nail box. ''

''Thank you very much Mr. Cane.''

''No problem your my customer Room and board means room and food in my book and for my wallet wouldn't get much business as an inn otherwise with no food.''

The man said with a smile and Keitaro merely nodded smiling back as he turned up his coat and fastened his rubber boots he turned p his collar and made his way out into London once more.

Wolf stacks Harbor.

''Huh /Yeah I can use a guy for the Morning to evening shift you'd get off at Four to make way for the other guys but that's the way it goes it pays Five Echoes an hour what ya say?.'' Said the older man with finger less gloves a Hampshire accent if Keitaro was right though he was unsure if he was the man was short and had a slightly protruding belly form his white under shirt which had a rubber coat over it the man wearing rubber boots to finish the outfit.

''Yes I'll take it when can I start?''

''Immediately you say you can fix planks I've got several sections of wood rotting off the east end Zee water smooth's them down fast it does we need you to take this hammer and rip up and replace the boards I tell you too am I clear?''

'"Crystal boss.''

''Good right then follow me young one and we can get right to work.''

Moving over and following the dour looking man Keitaro followed him to the edge of the eastern docks where several worn docks by closed off side way where several red buoys lay flashing with tape that said ''CLOSED FOR REPAIRS!YOU TWATS!'' painted on it he walked over stepping up and over a few falling planks before coming to the middle where the peer groaned under the man's wait making Keitaro wince as the man continued to the end and turned to look at him expectantly .Hurrying up and leaping over the edges he ran after him quickly and made his way up to the man standing in front of him.

''Right then here is your hammer I've got some boys rolling up some planks to the safe parts they'll take the planks out and put them further up before the middle it's your job to start form here and work your way all the way back. Yes it's stupid and yes it's going to be methodical but our illustrious employers the Harbor Masters wish for us to get through this as mistake proof as possible so do your best watch your speedy you mess up you'll have to back track and fix it tediously by counting each board till you found the one you messed up on.''

''Yes sir I understand completely sir.''

Looking him in the eye they narrowed a bit before opening to normal width to which the man nodded.

''Good Mr. Hendrickson good hopefully you'll honestly work hard and honestly push up to whatever goal you have in mind as long as it's good and decent I'll be in my office at the Harbor Offices mine isn't the main building per say it's on the right you know where that guy is who tells you about relatives and stuff?''

''Yes sir I do.''

''Good you want to tell him your there for me he'll buzz a button under the desk and a staircase will come down on the side of the building follow it up and you'll be at my office where when you're done you can collect your check and get through it by pressing the button in my office never go up when another employee is coming down .Repeat after me ''Always go through the Harbor masters office.''

''Always go through the Harbor masters office.''

''Good now I'll leave you to it you look trustworthy don't' prove me wrong by stealing form me I'll have someone watching.''

Nodding the Ronin watched as his boss left he sighed as he looked at the work ahead of him.

'It won't be easier but it's less intricate then Tatami mats and I'm used to replacing them especially given the wood I'd have to fix in between the foundations in the old Hinata Inn.'

He thought as he got to work using the hammer to rip up the boards and replace them with the bucket of nails left by the other workers with him .Who Keitaro could see working on the roofs of a nearby building he could also see his minder a tall lanky man with skinny arms and legs far longer than the young man's own looking at him with a partial sneer.

Sighing and getting to work Keitaro worked with a solid methodology rip, pull, replace, nail he said to himself over and over as he worked his way down the line step by step.

Sometime later-Harbor Master's Office.

Keitaro sighed as he came in sweat dripping from his head as he entered the office of the Harbor master's and watched as the old man sitting at the desk face lit up.

''Why Mr. Urashima so nice to see that you're up about and looking better off than before when you've first come in.''

''It's nice to see you Mr. Pickett I didn't get your name last time so much was going on then I was half drowned and disoriented but I remember being led here then I know it was only two days ago but it's been a tremendous difference.''

''So how did meeting your uncle go?''

''Very good I talked with him about several things to be honest I didn't' expect to have a cousin or to meet his lovely wife but it was very enlightening and happy experience.''

''Good I'm sincerely happy for you I'd love to talk more but I'm sure you've no doubt got a job on the docks the hammer tells me you do carpentry.''

'"Ah well I just normally do some odd jobs here or there and well I've got some skill at it.''

''Good good well then up you go do tell Mr. Hicks that I hope he does not make such a fuss to his workers outside of his room I have some people with delicate dispositions coming in today .''

''I will thank you for everything and I will see you later Mr. Picket.''

''And you too Mr. Urashima.''

Heading outside and up the steps Keitaro gulped as he heard his boss chew out another worker.

''And another thing stop taking your lunch break the same time as Hobbs, Pete, and Lopkins your making my job more difficult by being on break all of you the same time if half the crew is gone off the project while the other works that makes getting it done on time difficult.''

''Yes Mr. Hicks I understand I'll try to reschedule it.'

''Good you're a good worker unlike those idiots and that's part of hwy I need someone with some schooling there to make sure the others don't' muck it up.''

''Right then Mr. Hicks I'll just be going then.''

''You do that and you well Hendrickson you're done already?''

''Yes sir I've finished my side of the dock.''

''Hmm either your good or a trying to jip me fine let's head out and see your work then.''

Said the man putting his rubber coat back on and making his way outside ahead of the ronin. Both walked back out the docks and Keitaro noticed as they came up to his section them an looked down carefully before walking over each board slowly stopping a third of the way to bend down and feel it with his hands before moving to the middle.

''Hmmm.''' Was all he said as he got up and moved on.

'What is he thinking? Is my nail work wrong? The setting? Did he want it further out? Damn it talks man talk!'

Thought the young man as his boss finally made his way passed the second third and last third of the docks before shaking his head side to side looking up and saying.

'''This is some of the finest most detailed work I've seen in years on these docks and to top it off you did it in half the time of the average you've got a real talent young man .''

''Thank you sir.''

''No problem with telling the truth I deal with schmucks most of the time no talent in their fore finger but you I think I'm putting you on the builder's division nothing long term were still in the short match season. Quick patch work and quick builds and temporary placements it's too expensive to go into longer projects these times but when they change you might get a good place here .''

''Thanks sir been thinking about investing my money in something you know that I'll get from here.''

''Well let me take you down to the builders division it pays fifteen echoes an hour because our working from scratch and we need it done as quick and efficiently as possible with the sturdiness of the zee's mountains.''

'Man he sure does love the sound of his own voice but I'm not complaining about the job this could be just what I've needed.'

He thought as he followed the man to the builders section of the docks and was sooner then he thought finished with his work day and collecting his pay.

Streets of London.

''Well look who it is I dare say it's my dear friend Hendrickson!''

''TIM! Tim-Man good to see you how have you been?''

Said Keitaro the young skinny man smiled as he grabbed his friend and pulled him into good shake with some pats on the back.

''Working the dock the last three days over and over I had hoped you'd look me up and noticed you on the street didn't' forget about me did you?''

He asked and Keitaro noticed he carefully was reading his eyes sighing he said honestly.

''No it's just I found out my long thought dead uncle was alive and has a family and on top of that well guess what I had managed to find a job at the docks as a builder.''

'' (whistle) Damn that's hard to do on the first day of work most people don't have the kind of skill to knit and quit the work like it's needed. You're skilled with wood then huh?''

''yeah I've got some skill and I've been thinking about I think I'm going to do it head out to Zee I've got some money saved up for it.''

Grinning the man said.

''Excellent know what kind of ship you'll get and have a first mate yet?''

''No I was thinking about seeing what kind of deal I can get my Uncle works for a subsidiary of the Iron and Misery company.''

''Ah so he'll get a company discount on some things hmm but probably not on others mm ask him about an engine just a ships engine an old lead-born steppes engine it's an old model a bit slow but it can get us to zee.''

''What are you planning?"'

''Well since you been honest with me I can read eyes you know I can keep it a secret or tell you.''

''Tell me.'' Said Keitaro frankly and a bit gruffly and the other young man sighed.

''Spoil sport fine. My father taught me I'll be honest with you with your wood working skills and uncles connection we might be able to buy an engine and build and fit a boat to head out to Zee with .Of course we'd need some coal but you can use your uncles discount to buy fuel cheaply and we can head off with coal, engine and woof metal encrusted boat to Zee! ''

''Are you mad? I've heard some things about the Zee and it seems dangerous.''

''Dangerous yes but worth it yes I've heard of men getting rich off of hunting trophies, artifacts heck even intelligence .''

''You mean the admiralty.''

Smiling the other man nodded.

''Oh yes your well informed their paying for information on other lands with it looking like we'll go to blow with the Khanate and the price is double what they would ordinarily pay. Already several young men like us are out there trying to get some information but the farther from London it is the more valuable.''

Hearing it the Ronin sighed he thought a bit on the way he got in and thought.

'I'm curious what it was I saw what sort of answers it can give if I do go to Zee maybe I can find the place that put me off here and make my way back home with some riches maybe enough to live comfortable get away from Japan and life my life away from crazy women hmm maybe this could work.'

''Alright let's do it then First mate.''

Smiling the other young man said.

''Aye aye captain man finally leaving home waters what a rush I've hoped for so long and now it's almost here I'll go talk to some old friends some urchins I know from me old pick pocket days.''

''And I'll see what I can do with my uncles connections in the meantime we'll work like normal yeah.''

''Oh yeah the Admiralties going to need a lot of reports some on the same places to double check this pay load aren't going nowhere yet especially since the Zee shifts with the strongest tides of the moon.''

Nodding Keitaro bid his friend goodbye and headed off in a different direction his mind on the massive possibilities he may have been facing and the way the future seemed for the first time in a while bright.


	4. Chapter 4

Keitaro –The Captain on the Sunless Sea Chapter 4.

Monday morning-Iron and Misery Company Offices-Two days later.

Izumo sighed as he stood in front of his bosses office with a nervous knot in his belly and his hands fiddling with the paper in them with a bit of sweat coming off his brow as he thought to himself.

'I haven't felt this nervous in years since I've worked on the line hey in hindsight I've got to say it does make me feel young.' He thought to himself as he did he couldn't help but think on his rough beginning in London and shudder as he remembered the rich debutante hitting him with her purse and calling out about her poor dog. He thanked God that the constable had a good sense of humor while gently prying the dog trying to gnaw his arm through his shirt sleeve off of him and shooing the lady away gently .

He had in some ways came out a lot worse than his nephew on his journey's beginning in London and if he was honest with himself he was glad that Keitaro 's arrival was a lot more pleasant than his own he continued his thoughts line of progress.

'Still what was Haruka thinking ?I mean leaving him alone with five girls in an inn as the manager. Just how far has mom brought her into her way of thinking about traditions? To ignore her own cousins suffering there sure she helped him with advice once in a while but she definitely could have helped more .'

He was taken out of his thoughts by his friend Henry as he walked into his office two gentleman in similar office suits walking out of it nodding at him curtly. Izumo looked up at his friend who was an English man with far combed black hair and silver grey eyes and warm jovial smile upon his face. He wore a brown vest and had a white long shirt underneath with a black suit jacket on the back which he promptly put on then he began speaking in an equally happy tone matching his smile.

''Izumo glad to see your still here? I'm sorry for the wait but there were some complications with a delivery I had to work out.''

The English manager said and his friend waved him off Izumo replying.

''No problem at all Henry I barely noticed I've had my mind on a few things mostly in regards to my nephew and just how he's been adjusting to being in London.''

Coming around the desk he clapped his friend on the shoulder saying.

''And you said you were alone! GLAD YOU'VE GOT PROVEN WRONG THERE MY FRIEND! Maybe now Miranda won't drive you mad with her exploits now that she has her cousin to tor-I mean guide around London and spend time with.''

Said the man covering his words purposefully and smirking at the mock glare his friend provided.

''Very funny Henry but last I checked you were teaching her how to drive a carriage to her commute in preparation for her work out of London possible in the magpie islands just shy to the south no?'' Izumo replied grinning at his friends groan.

''Please take over she nearly killed us when we went to the summer home!'' The man replied a bit in fear but mostly joviality and Izumo couldn't help but sigh .

''I love my daughter but even I wouldn't let her drive a carriage with all of us in it besides our her Godfather and you promised her when she babysat the kids you would take her remember that your anniversary dinner you nearly messed up because you forgot. '' Izumo said making the other man groan Henry's hand running down his face at his friends victorious smirk.

''Fine fine Izumo I'll give you that so what was it you needed to talk about now that you've properly wrangled that driving lesson out of me for your daughter? My loveable god daughter?''

Sighing Izumo said to his one time friend in a voice of the utmost serious nature as he said to his friend.

''I require the discount for which my station provides for the acquisition of materials and goods from our fair company.''

Hearing the statement shocked his friend Henry Izumo could tell but he was quickly able to bounce back and with the seriousness of his station said.

''As the manager of this companies offices it is my duty to see to it said discount is not abused arbitrarily or to given over to our competitors for study .Who is this discount being used for ?I require you to sign this document swearing it is only for the intended parties use.'' Said Henry in the most formal tone he could bear Izumo could tell he hated doing it but both had sworn that for their official duties they would do no less.

''It is for my nephew in the procurement of parts needed to build a sea worthy vessel for his endeavors across the Unterzee.'' Spoke Izumo pulling out his pen and with one hand as he held up the other for his oath; Henry nodded taking out a form that says '' **Requisitions Of Discount For Company Goods**.''

''Then by the power invested in me by our Founder and Head share holder Mr. Waverly Carrows owner of Iron and Misery I bequeath to you this form and officiate the discount thereof of thirty percent off all arms such as munitions for cannons ,forty percent off any engines purchased ,and fifty percent off the parts thereof needed for maintenance of said engines.''

''Thank you Henry you have no idea how much this means to me .''

''No problem I'll give you the copy of the certificate it's on a traced portions of the paper below just get your nephews signature under yours and you'll be fine after I stamp it.''

Said the man as he took out a wax seal and imprinted it promptly on the lower hand right corner of the paper and the foreman looked up and offered is hand which the man took before hugging him.

''Come on then none of that you're like a brother to me if you didn't rally these men last Christmas I'd have lost my job as Manager of Overall Operations.'' Henry said trying to brush off his friends enthused thanks to which Izumo replied.

''Ah but I still think the boss would have kept you and sacked the rest you knew how to woo the bosses daughter make her right happy you do.''

Blushing the man chuckled and said in a smug voice .

''She fancies me too we fancy each other all around London down and up the Cobbles street, in the parlors where we eat ,down the road in the bushes next if I have any say in it next time for when we tried to make out in that carriage her uncle was driving set me up then she did.''

Izumo could only shake his head at his friend's antics.

''If you say that anymore out loud I think you may just get both of us sacked you know.''

''Then I'll be in the Sack before the old man knows it with a ring on me finger with me lady having me around hers. He knows it I knows it the only thing stopping us is him watching me in this position and grooming me a bit to be how he likes respectable it's why I'm in a suit not because this is an office.''

Rolling his eyes at Henry's quips Izumo merely said in response.

''Fine fine we all knows it now how about you let me get back to work the break one last long and form the clock I've only got five minutes left.''

''Then let's grab a sandwich take some time and you can tell me about this nephew of yours what's he like ?HE's as timid as you were when you first came in before becoming a real man.''

''You mean does he have his hairy chest and muscular guns on his arms not yet but if I have my saw he'll have muskets on each and a bush on his chest before you know it .But in all seriousness I can't help but say I am worried.'' The Foreman and uncle said with a hint of the man his friend met so long ago coming out one with uncertainty in the future.

''What good man wouldn't be? And you are a great man you've done wonders for the company in your time here and I've got to say I couldn't have made it here without you. My dear friend I hope this discount form gets you all nephew needs and opens the door to his dreams.'' Henry said complete honesty coming out of his tones with his friend adding as they exited the assembly line staircase and went out the door.

''I do too I'm hoping for the best but can't help but worry about the worst that could happen.'' Izumo added as an afterthought with friend Henry replying to his friend Izumo.

''What father couldn't help but worry about their child? What Uncle can't help but worry for his nephew it's not a sign of weakness it's a sign of strength.''

With that they were out in the open and making headway into London's streets Izumo taking his friends advice to heart and Henry thinking on just what sort of endeavor his friends nephew was up to.

With Keitaro.

Keitaro sighed as sat at the office and noted the glare of the lady working in the chair at the desk in front of him the office was otherwise empty .And it was clear the lady was annoyed with his presence seeing the sign that said ' **No Lunch breaks Until all are Services!'** gave him a good idea why and he cursed his bad timing before the door opened to reveal a man in a suit unlike many others he saw .One with an anchor on the top left sleeve along with the form fitting dress pants and chain form what was no doubt a pocket watch .The man's body possessed as his striking features a thin stubble mustache and a bald head with the lightest whips of the small remainder of a graying stripe of hair upon his head. His lips were thin and his lips smacked with a dryness Keitaro could tell was no doubt very uncomfortable .

''Keitaro ''Urashima'' Hendrickson preferably Hendrickson you have applied for a boat owner's license on the fifth am I correct?''

''Yes sir I did.''

''Please call me Stein Ferguson the admiralty is very eager for new captains but I must ask the nature for what do you wish to do with this license and why have you seek to procure it?''

''I wish to explore the Unterzee and see what's out there to investigate and explore and maybe make a little money giving information to our fair city.''

Said the Ronin having a good idea of what might make this process go easier for both him and the angry receptionist clearly watching the clock on the wall.

''I see well then that alleviates some of my concerns and makes this process easier had a bit more smuggling with what's gone on you've probably heard about those people smuggling hearts and other body parts out of London and some selling Bags of Dark drop Coffee beans to the Khanate for favor by now haven't you?''

''I've heard of some unpleasant business involving less then reputable men and women making Zailing the Zee more difficult for many.''

Nodding the man looked over his eyes and Keitaro could tell the man saw some double meaning to his words but he said nothing of it as he pulled out his stamp and stamped a sheet of paper before moving over to the desk the woman's gaze which bore into the man after he asked his second question now quickly and briefly moved to the paper .As with one precise and incredibly fast stamp that Keitaro was sure he missed the woman had officiated the document and handed it back to the man who wincing a bit and cradling his left hand for a moment where a circular scar was promptly handed the paper to the younger man.

''Pray you never work with eager staff like I do it can be a real displeasure.''

He said before turning back to his office where the woman let out a soft snort leaving the Ronin to sigh as he departed from the licensing office.

The Drunken Buck.

The Sound of wild and rapid Flutes, piano and joyous song rang even and Irish bagpipe played rapidly among the crowds within the establishment turning down his coat collar Keitaro looked at the inside form the doorway .The outside being a bit drafty compared to the well light up inside the sides gas lanterns lit in anticipation for the night which drew closer as the sunset was nearly on London. Keitaro took a deep breath then stepped inside seeing his friend Tim Drake waving his arm his face red on the nose and his skinny arms flailing in excitement.

''OVER HERE HENDRICKS! HEY HERE IAM!''

Embarrassed a bit by his friends behavior he made his way over to the stool next to him dodging a drunken man swaying with his dance partner a lovely lady of a particular shade of red giggling happily. He sighed dodging two brawling men one of which had o n brass knuckles while the other had a club the tow viciously mauling each other much to Tim's joy.

''GO FOR THE EYES GO FOR THE THROAT TEAR EACH OTHER UP YOU LOT!''

He yelled clearly full of joy as he sat down Keitaro couldn't help but feel some of the enthusiasm transfer onto him.

''I see your enjoying the alcohol how's the food?''

''The food is crap but the Scotch is good! Have some Ale too while your ate it or maybe some cider's more to our liking.''

''Oh shove it Drake what'll you'll have honey?''

Keitaro blushed a bit seeing the lady in a n outfit he had only seen in few times in the old archaeology textbooks he leant him of early Europe.

''Ah you're a shy one aren't you ?Pure and Innocent unlike this Sinner next to you huh?''

''HEY!THERE'S NOTHING WRONG IF IT FEELS GOOD TO REVEL A LITTLE!''

''And riot and break down mi dads bar? You set the table on fire when you were here with your mates and got banned!"'

''Yeah and I helped him out when one of the Cherry men's guys went rogue and tried to rob him.''

''Yeah he thanked you for that your friends that were with ya are still banned here they bit off more than they could chew something about trying to steal the Traitor empresses Brother's Watch from the Museum?''

''Pfft lot of bloody idiots they were go for one of the most heavily defended objects in the Unterzee priceless to a place like the Khanate as a trophy and didn't' even invite me! Serves the lot right it does especially since they went in without a plan.

''Well whatever floats to shut you up now love what will you be having shy guy?''

''Oh umm..I-I'll take some Ale.'' The Ronin responded to him .

''Coming right up sweet heart.''

The barmaid chime saying it with a wink and the Ronin sighed before his friend.

''Said I wouldn't if I were you her old man has a gun a big one.''

He said taking a sip of his drink and the other man quickly said flustered.

''N-N-No !II wasn't thinking of her like that! I mean she's pretty yeah but still I don't know her or anything.'' The Ronin responded holding up his hands, while the other black haired man laughed.

''Easy there Kei no your ballsy for looking anyway and what you think is your business ..as for me I like my head the way it is with three holes two out my ears one out of mouth but not four besides she ain't my type Sherry just doesn't' interest me that way .'' Tim said with the simplicity of a blunt club striking a dairy animal.

''I don't' think she would be mine either I mean I'd have to know her better first .''

''Alright here's that Ale for you sugar and I heard what you said my dad would only pop you one if you set a fire here again and it's all about courtesy sugar I heard you too I've got good hearing and my suitor wouldn't like it much if I had someone else.''

''That's an understatement he'd shoot you too real quick if he knew you spoke to her.''

''QUIET YOU!'' She bellowed at him.

''Ah you know you love my drunken raving!''

Scoffing the bar maid went to the other side of the bar to serve a few more newly arrived customers which cleared the way for Tim to speak again .

''Anyway now that the cow maid is gone SHTI!''

''WHAT DID YOU SAY!?''

Dodging a thrown glance Tim stuck out his tongue enraging Sherry further.

''Better luck next time Love.'' The thin young man said with smirk that infuriated the bar maid further as she yelled

''You piece of CRAP!''

''Love you all day everyday shouldn't you tend to the customers.'' Said the buzzed zailor making her anger dim but she still replied with a biting comment.

''One of these days you're going to be near me when you say something like that and I'll thwack you good again.''

''I learned my lesson good last time that won't be for quite a while. Now back to what I was saying so how'd the procurement go?''

The man asked drinking more of his beer form what Keitaro could tell he didn't know a lot about Scotch except it was a hard drink taking a sip of his own mug of ale he said.

''My uncle was able to get me a discount certificate and I've got the cash if you got the materials I'm going to head out tomorrow and by an engine and some other things we need.''

The young Japanese man said the Khanese Englander sighing as he said.

''Good I know a guy with some spare wood and possibly some metal hulks we can tear up for parts his cousin own 's a towing service for stranded commercial vessels near the home waters. He's got a few wrecks that could only get pulled back but were totally useless to their owners afterwards.''

''I see then we'll have what we need to built a ship probably no big then a living room.''

The Japanese man said Keitaro reflecting on just how he might work his skills into building the deck of a ship on top of a foundation for the Hull of the ship.

''Eh as long as it runs we can get going and make it on the Zee where the real money is hauling good freight, explorations , expeditions I mean damn who knows how many different ways we can get paid.''

''Yeah who knows so what do you plan on doing with your money ?And how do you wish to divide it up?''

''Fair shares as the one getting the supplies and building the frame your definitely going to be the captain and me the fearless first mate most of what we get should be given to you and then fair shares further down. Three fifths for you Two for me and everyone after gets one each unless they're an officer then they get two just like me that's what we should do.''

''Wow that's an interesting system to do it under but I won't complain now .''

''Good because man am I going to revel! OH MAN IS IT GOING TO BE GREAT YAHOO REVELING!"'


	5. Chapter 5

Keitaro The Captain of the Sunless Sea-Chapter 5.

''Right then pass me some nails will you?'' asked Keitaro simply to his friend Henry who smiled saying to him.

''Sure thing captain how's the work coming long?''

Sighing Keitaro looked at his would be first mate with a sigh as he looked at the crude metal frame wiping off some of the sweat off his brow. Before aligning the bracket straight on the next open hole a nail prepped between his fingers as he hammered anew locking the bracket into place he carefully not the hull and sighed as he finished up three more and tested the piece of metal .Pulling on the upper part of the metal plate which bent back slightly where it was not bolted down. Noting that it was secured besides the portions not having bolts on the metal though thinner then he'd have liked was still four inches thick rather than the usual eight the sturdier vessels had at minimum.

The Ronin's friend grinned kicking the wooden metal hull and jumping up and down on the deck making Keitaro's eyes widen.

''Are you crazy! Were in the middle of the gulf here!''

The skinnier of the two Tim drake leapt up and flipped off the bow with his arms in an almost upside down summersault back onto the land the docks behind him littered with several large metal boxes full of various parts and the ocean waters around them having several sections with hulks of ships held by hooks onto apparatuses leading to crane's on the dry land. While a small junk yard it was still a decent looking and relatively new establishment with small amounts of grim and rust showing on the newer metal materials.

''Look the next time you leap over my head I'll club you like a seal alright ?That's the sixth time you did it and after pushing me in the water I am definitely not in the mood for another swim.'' Said Keitaro simply as he wiped his brow of more of the sweat from it he looked on his work seeing the metal plates of his hull applied to the bottom wooden part with the outer facing and stern parts of the boat being layered with metal over the blatant overly open wood in the form of various plates crudely bracketed onto the surface..

Holding up the skinny man seeing his friends Irate expression sighed before smiling.

''sorry Keitaro I guess I'm just excited I mean a ship all to ourselves! AN UNTERZEE ADVENTURE!''

''Yes yes but were going to need crew ,some fuel ,supplies and more importantly AN ENGINE! Something your friend Olivander wasn't able to get us?''

Shrugging he said.

''Ollie's pulled through for us this much he hasn't been able to meet us sure but still he left us access to the yards he came through getting us a hull and ,stern, and bow now we just need to get an engine and we'll be set the inside can have some bunks for our crew and us.''

''True it'll be tight but we can manage with a crew of five or six and us two that will make seven.''

''right captain so now it's time to get us an engine !AND A GUN!A really big one with shredding ammo!'' Said the acrobat zailor with a grin while his partner shook his head and put his head on his shoulder looking him in the eyes he said.

''Whoa hold your horses you actually want to get on the Zee to get into a fight?'' He asked calmly and his friend seemed to ponder it a bit before breaking out a grin and saying.

''Damn right I do.''

Shaking his head Keitaro said one word.

''No. just .No I've dealt with one crazy person who flings explosives like candy with her creations not another no experimenting I know that look you've got in your eye.''

''OH Come on! Think of the possibilities!''

'"Nope I don't' like where my minds leading me sorry.''

''Spoil sport.''

''Short fuse.''

''Scallywag.''

''Fun whacker!''

''Fuse menace.''

'' Finger pointer.''

Sighing Keitaro just said.

''Bugger it I won't stoop to this level anymore.''

''Yay I win by default that makes me the captain!''

''Uh huh no way!''

Laughing at his reaction the Khanese Zailor said.

''Fine fine we did both agree to it and we've already christened her the S.S Grave Filler.''

''It's the Red Rose.''

'''Fine it's the S.S Bloody Rose but that's as far as I'm willing to change the name.'' Tim said in a stubborn tone and Keitaro groaned knowing that his friend was in one of his stance swings .Unlike a mood swing his friend had stance swings Tim was from what Keitaro had seen and learnt of the guy a very mellow person prone to revelry and boisterous behavior but he also had a stubborn streak that came out with certain things important to him. Which was something the guy the Japanese man could understand in regards to how he felt with his stubbornness in taking the exams to enter his college and it taking three times for his college of choice Tokyo University before he got in .

shaking his head he Keitaro threw up his hands in some frustration then sighed.

''Bloody Rose it is If you can compromise I can at least meet you halfway.''

''Excellent now that we've got a name that'll strike fear into all Zailors hearts let's go get that engine!''

''Fine but let me do the talking I don't' want you to alienate them and make them jack up the price.'' The Ronin said as was the case in regards to their lunch with him slapping the waitress right on her but which promptly got him slapped and nearly both thrown out. Keitaro had to admit it was the most expensive sandwich he every bought having spent nearly twenty echoes for it along with his drink and he had a feeling it was because of the way his friend got when he was mischievous that made him piss people off .Making women hate him and men loathe him from what he could say but he had to admit he did envy his friend.

'He says what he wants ,does what he wants, follows the law as best he can but all in all he's the kind of guy living his life like he wants to while I chased a single minded dream of a promise to a girl to get into a ridiculously hard to get into University what does that say about me?'

He wondered as for years he let life and the precious childhood he could have had pass him by.

London Harbor Shops.

''Aw but come on Kei they've got a Lobster with one eye we could sue him as a mascot! He only cost fifty nine echoes!'' Said Tim as he tried to convince his captain Keitaro who was pulling him by his shirt and arm with his wrapped around the other man's shoulder.

''And I said no he doesn't even have legs !Besides the man whispered under his breath about sending someone to steal him back.''

''Oh well the wanker can piss off then if it's one thing I hate it's someone who's plotting to steal from me.''

Sighing at his friends antics as the passed by several sea side provisioner 's including the three story building of Mrs. Plenty's he managed to move and turn the corner and on the right hand side of the street he moved his crew man with him. The smell of the slightly crisp air and sea salt mixing and floating in the air .As they got closer to the building the two began to smell fire, burning metal, and the crisp smell of ash as Keitaro let go of his friend he said.

''Ah finally here we are ' **'Iron and Misery company Ships, parts and more** ''. Alright were going to go off and doing this with the certificate nice and clean do you hear me please don't' make these guys hate you and overcharge us.''

''Hey I'm not going to do anything drastic come on! I want this stuff as much as you Keitaro if I can hold off acting completely daft until I get my Drinks at the bar then don't you think I can last long enough to get a big gun that makes things go boom in a big pretty pyre?''

He asked with a completely serious professional face and voice save at the mentions of the destruction said arms they may or may not get would do making the Ronin say in resignation.

''I have absolutely not a clue what I'm going to do besides let you loosen the trouble we find!''

''ready and willing for said orders my captain!''

Sighing Keitaro resigned to it opened the door and stepped inside to the loud pounding banging and quick practiced movements of the engineers in side .Like cobblers many moved and shuffled and banged their hammers onto anvils like expert craftsmen with several pieces up as displays in the shop and many intricate looking pieces and parts being worked n at Iron desks .The two moved forward noting that several display cases were also up and were soon greeted by a man who promptly came out behind some curtains each billowing more of the smoky crisp air of the smelters work.

''Ah customers good afternoon my name is Mr. Lint wood salesman and expert of the various stock you see arrayed before you and how might I help you today?''

Keitaro looked at the man he had an almost chest nut shaped head with his hair parting out into two separate sections from the center of his head. Which Keitaro thought was a wig he had a red work jacket and red boots along with black pants and a red and gold belt buckle. With a skinny frame tanned skin unusual for a Londoner and more importantly blue eyes that seemed to stare deep into the Japanese man's soul and intentions.

''Well crep-Ow I mean we need help purchasing an engine for our ship but more importantly a cannon a big gun with a REAL NICE PUNCH TO-Ow!I mean adequate range and deadly shrapnel-Ow ok you tell him then!' said Tim Drake huffing clearly put off that he was not allowed is moment with the salesman Keitaro sighed before smiling at the man and said.

''We need like my friend says an Engine good for a small about , along with a decent cannon to fight off danger. Not only that but we require fuel we have a discount coupon certificate signed y my uncle and stamped by his employer here.''

''Ah !I see family of our family of hard working industry workers very well any of Iron and Misery's top workers are and their families are entitled to such dispensation. Very well have several models available but tell me how many echoes do you have to spend?'' Asked the salesman and Keitaro inwardly sighed as he didn't' want to tell him but say little choice .

''Six hundred and forty nine Echoes.''

''That will work fine for what we have in stock now we have a variety of engines however the rice of coal and said parts has increased due to demand from the navy so our price have risen. You should nee nothing above cutter class in the engines and weapons category so we'll move form there we have several torpedoes devices ,Harpoon guns ,and a few cannons in the range of guns which are over here please move with me.''

Moving past the counter the salesman made his way over the side and was quickly by a display case at least twelve feet to the zailor duos right .Making their way over to him he smiled.

'' This is our Cotterell & Hathersage 'Centaur the model right before our Manticore of this lien it is a powerful three stage engine that should get you right where you need to be in reasonable time a bit large for a smaller ship.''

''Hmm I like it .It looks intimidating let's start it up and hear it ROAR!''

Sighing at his first mate and business partner's enthusiasm he raised an eyebrow and said.

''Let's see how it goes then how much coal does it burn?''

''But more than an elderly Steppe our basic model.''

Narrowing his eyes a little Keitaro said in an aggressive voice.

''I see and just how much more would that be?''

''Three scoops when it runs low instead of one for the coal.'' Said the salesman smoothly to the ronin and his first mate.

''Three !Hmm that's a lot but we'll definitely get where we need to be three shovels to keep the flame light when it's about to die right?'' Asked the first mate Tim Drake.

''Yes and one coal ordinarily that's what it needs to keep going.''

''I see how much?'' Asked Keitaro carefully remembering several other experiences where his eagerness got to him so he kept his voice even.

''Well ordinarily four hundred and twenty five but with the discount on that and both taxes you would only have to pay three hundred and twelve echoes and forty cent.''

''I see that leaves me three hundred and thirty seven echoes your guns?'' Asked the Ronin smoothly

Starting up the engine the man seemed shocked the younger man asked about the guns but could see a satisfaction in his eyes as he looked over the Centaur engine.

''Very well this is our best frigate class and light cruiser based cannon the 'Refurbished Surplus Cutter class cannon Mark one.' A fine gun it's ammunition is scrap metal though particularly round cannon balls which you can purchase form our shop if need be.'' The salemsne presented the gun with clarity and experience a man who had only conducted dozens of sails could manage.

''So It can shoot scrap that fits in the barrel.'' Asked Tim with a glaze to his eyes coming out which unnerved the salesman as he replied curtly.

'"What fits more than halfway down the barrel it has to be a snug fit.''

''WE'LL TAKE IT!"'

Said Tim and Keitaro nodded saying.

''How much?'' He asked the salesman who said.

''with the discount it should come out to around two hundred and fifty five echoes .An expensive gun compared to most of its weight but it is strong.'' The salesman said in a practiced tone which Keitaro noted to be form his confidence a sign the man thought he was well in his element which the Ronin would admit was true.

''Next we'll need some parts for our ships rudders as well as blue prints to install the engine right captain?'' Drake added as an afterthought which got the man nodding his approval.

''Oh instillation comes free on your boat of choice.'' Mr. Lint wood added

''I see good I'm glad now about the coal.''

''Free the first ten crates then each is ten echoes.''

''I'll buy Eight crates of fuel that's from my eighty two echoes remaining leaving me two left.''

''I see well then Mr. Keitaro Mr. Drake was it come along I'll have this order ready in no time.''

The man said heading behind the desk while Drake looked shocked and pointed to him while turning his head to meet his captain and friend.

''How did he know our names we haven't said either of our names since we've been in here .'' Asked Drake while Keitaro shrugged.

''Maybe he heard us outside we were rather loud and there weren't many people aloud.''

''Maybe but still that much industrial work going on how could he hear anything being around it all day ?Musty use a an Ear Trumpet to hear everything.'' Tim said holding his closed hand up to his ear and leaning over the counter which showed coming in with a flourish and a large push cart of items and replying with.

''I assure you Mr. Drake my ears are quite fine there's a little invention known are beaded ear plugs they work wonders for the ears and with my families naturally good hearing I am quite capable of hearing most gossip about me .Now I'm sorry to say it'll be an extra two echoes on the tax there was a clause I had just remembered in relations to your large purchase.''

Glaring at his first mate and friend for costing him the echoes Tim shrugged helplessly and Keitaro sighed paying the man the push cart was heavy and both were surprised by the effort needed to push it through.

''I'm sorry but our dock workers are on break so they can't pick this up and bring it to your boat for you right now.''

Nodding at words Keitaro took the end by the counter and Tim took the end facing the door both pushing the heavy cart out of the building with as much coordination as they could.

''Sorry about this Keitaro I think my enthusiasm got the better of me I was so excited about the guns I barely remembered some of the important stuff .On top of that I pissed him off I was just trying to joke a bit yah know mellow the mood out the way that places air was just creepy .''

Sighing as he heard his friend and first mate he said.

''It's alright besides I'm a bit scrawnier then I'd like to be helping tote this back will help my arms get strong my back sturdy.''

''And your legs all the rage up London's streets for the ladies.''

Said his friend with a smirk and Keitaro could only shake his head as the traffic of the walking people of London moving out of their way as they moved to their destination. Without fail he added to his friend's statement.

''Your right it didn't' feel right but I just wanted the equipment truth be told a small part of me said it'd be better to get it from another office around here.''

''There are only two Carrows one on these docks and another past the admiralty and carrying supplies form there is always a hassle given the Navy is right there with the Dry docks not far from their admiralty office .'' Tim yelled over the crates to his friend as they came by the busy clamoring of several carriages and waited for an opening before taking it and moving through the street.

''I knew it couldn't be easy still we've got the supply and we've only got two more corners to turn and were there. And our adventure on the Zee will begin .''

''I can't' wait HEY ANYONE EVEYROEN COME ONE COME ALL ANY MEN LOOKING FOR AJ OB PORT CLAL!COEM TO OUR DOCK THE OLLIVANDE'RS JUNK SUPPLY WHERE OUR SHIP BE DOCKED!''

''Really your trying to recruit people when the about isn't finished!'' Said Keitaro as he felt his arms aching form the heavy burden of the weight of the crate and having to adjust to the ebbs and flows of the shopping and travelling people as well as wait at carriage intersections was wearing on his arms.

''Alright and just a bit further come on Keitaro push and shuffle! Push and Shuffle !Kei! Kei! Kei you can do it YOU CAN DO IT YOU CAN DO IT!'' Said Tim as he the surprisingly more enduring of the two only had some slight sweat running off his forehead while the Ronin was struggling more on his end.

Keitaro groaned hearing his friends chants he knew he was trying to help but felt a bit pissed off as he thought about his indiscretion and the joy that salesmen Mr. Lintwood felt seeing them struggle if he were there he was so engrossed in his thoughts he was surprised hearing.

''Alright were here! We can drop it here Olivander's got some guys that can come out of the office to move this stuff.''

''Damn it why didn't..we..ah..ask for their..help.'' Keitaro asked panting and whipping the sweat from his face and head to which his friend sighed shrugging saying.

'"Ah Olivander only pays them to work the dock on his side of the junk yard he wont' pay them if they go to another why well I think it's because he doesn't trust him but I don't know.''

Tim said and sighing at his friends reply Keitaro fell down and leaned against the junk yards gate basking in the peace from the lack of labor and his muscles applauding him as the strain and pain began to slowly diminish .

The two waited as the burly loading men came and several others from the docks asking about positions Tim grinned at his friend Keitaro who merely said.

''Fuck you Tim I'm too tired to say more.''

Keitaro kept his eyes close and grimaced at Tim Drakes loud laughter.

''Oh come on it wasn't that bad.''

Groaning Keitaro tried to drone him out as he talked to the men interested in jobs on the ship he knew he had spoken with him on how much they would pay the crew and merely was concerned with resting his aching muscles.


	6. Chapter 6

Keitaro The Captain of the Sunless Sea-Chapter 6.

Keitaro sighed as he waited y the door to his uncle's house and looked at the watch on his wrist a gift from Tim as an apology for what happened at Iron and Misery's work shop. Though the ronin told him it was alright Tim insisted as thinking back on it he was embarrassed he gushed so much and annoyed them an into no doubt giving them a higher price on their purchases which Keitaro now waved off.

'The guy in the shop was creepy and Tim wouldn't be Tim if he didn't have fun and want the finest, biggest things the shop had.' He thought to himself as he heard his cousin saw walking up.

''Oh you're here Kei I didn't know if I did I would have come sooner I just went down to the shop to get something for dinner mom is over at the neighbor's house getting the boys.''

Smiling at his cousin the Ronin said .

''Ah it's no problem waiting gives me time to think I was sort of wondering the best way to tell your parents I plan on going out to Zee.''

Eyes widening a bit the man's cousin sighed.

''A life of adventure then eh? Part of us hoped you would reconsider.''

''We'll see just what's happened next then I'm not sure how well life on the Zee would go I've talked it over with the harbor masters office Mr. Pickett was very helpful he gave me this book of advice on it.'' The Japanese man said to his cousin who raised an eyebrow then responded with.

''Hmm let me see that? Huh '' **The much Lamented advice for Zee captains by Thomas Walls.''** Wow he's a very positive man isn't he?'' She asked with a grin and Keitaro couldn't help but roll his eyes a bit as his cousin handed it back to him after a half effort of an attempt to skim through its contents.

''He might be a bit pessimistic but it's honestly given me some good advice but I've wrote what I've thought important on paper Mr. Pickett suggested I sell the book once I learn enough as it's one of a limited set of copies so I could get some decent echo out of it.'' The Ronin said in response putting the book back into his bag which he pulled out from behind him.

''Ah that's a great bag! It would go so great with this dress don't' you think cousin?''

Said the girl who wore a brown dress with a red collar and sleeves.

''I'm sure it would but I need it to transport my things on the Zee and to the places we'll go sorry but maybe I'll get you one for Christmas.''

Smiling brightly his cousin said.

''I would like that and to introduce you to my friend Jane I think you'd both get along well .''

She said and the Ronin shrugged saying.

''If you wish I did say I would go out with you to London but it cannot be now perhaps when I return from the Zee .'' Keitaro said and he steeled his nerves as he heard a voice say.

''And I hope it is the least eventful it can be my dear nephew.'' Keitaro 's Uncle Izumo said coming up his wife by his side holding one of her boys and the other one slightly older stood holding his father's hand sleepily yawning into his hand as his mother responded saying.

''Oh I agree dear! It's so soon! We've only just gotten to meet you and you're already heading out to the Unterzee!

''Exactly! It is soon Auntie I know we've only just met but I've been through a lot of different kinds of experiences I love the fact that I've gotten to meet you and you're all wonderful people .But with all due respect you all have a place here I mean I've gotten to London after trying my hand at working to my dream for years and I failed sure I got into the school ,and I was the manager of an Inn but my promise the goal I slaved towards for years I've missed. But ever since I've come to the Unterzee my failure's above ground don't matter it's a new land a new place ,a new government even and a new start away from those who've judged me as a failure. And I want to prove to myself that I can make this work that I can put my hands to something and it won't fail that I can feel like a success rather than a failure. Auntie I know it's soon but I want to oh how can I saw it move while the water is boiling on the stove.''

Having a look of realization his cousin said to him Miranda adding.

''Strike while the Iron is hot right cousin?''

Looking joyful he nodded to his cousin.

'"Exactly I know the Zee is a place people don't come back form but London might be going to war and I need to do what I can and ever since I've heard of it I've been fascinated a whole new place few have any understanding of. I mean it's just so tempting for someone who loves to learn about new cultures. It's what I studied in college and I've always wanted to work in exploration and discovery ever since I was a boy playing games.''

The family looked at their relative with different looks Marie looked at her nephew with worry Miranda understanding and Izumo with resignation.

''Your just like your father when he was your age you know.''

Izumo said quietly and his wife said.

'"He is? But how Keitaro is such a sweet young man! You said your brother was always getting into trouble when you were younger! Besides Keitaro doesn't need to head out to see he's got a job as a builder! I mean ordinarily the pay is low half an echo but with the Admiralty needing updated docks, stocks ,and more the pays practically quadrupled! He could make a good living without risking his life why does he need to head to Zee? What does my brother n law have to do with this?''

She asked in genuine confused tone and her husband sighed while Miranda said.

''Wait uncle Yoshinaro? Didn't you say he loved to explore and find new things that he had a collection of bottle caps when he was younger?'' Miranda asked making her father smiled at her as he said .

''Yes you definitely were listening to me then I thought you just tuned me out like most daughters do their fathers. However my brother has always dreamed of being an explorer ; and an archeologist it's run the family for years however the men of the Urashima family have rarely been able to pursue their own interests .Usually the climate around us dictates what we do we give our all for –''

''Family and the country it's our family motto .'' Said Keitaro adding on and Izumo smiled while Miranda seemed slightly awed before adding.

''Wow so our family is a long line of service men then?''

'"And women many of the ladies served as Kunoichi or female spies and assassins who worked for the lords and later Shogun in various fields as well as some incredibly skilled medics we've had a number of roles in service to our country.''

Sighing Keitaro's aunt Marie said.

''Just like my father said for King and country (sigh)I don't' like it my brother works all the time and my cousins are usually wrapped up in it but I can understand nephew I'm from a military family nine generations strong! I might not like it but as a member of the Brookshire family I can understand it and I won't try to convince you to do otherwise .But I must ask this Izumo why didn't you tell my dad your from a military family! If he had known when we got married he wouldn't have given you such a hard time! Heck he still wouldn't!''

''I wanted to earn his respect as a man and besides he's busy most of the time so we rarely get to talk when he comes in every two weeks for a weekend stay.'' Izumo defended lightly and his wife smiled and hugged him saying to him.

''You always love doing things the hard way if you had boasted a little about your life before being in London you would have had me in half the time .'' She said honestly kissing her husband on the cheek as he said.

''But then I wouldn't have really earned your love and trust then now would I?'' Izumo said sincerely before smirking as he said.

''Plus your dad would have tried to drag me into the military no thank you.'' He said getting a light hit into his shoulder form his wife while Miranda said.

''So Keitaro staying for dinner you don't' have to worry about these two acting like they normally do their beat form terrorizing the people at their friends house.'' Said Miranda while the boy s though tired managed a double saying of /

''We are not!"'

'"Are too you little Terrors.'' While Miranda sighed shaking her head and turning to her cousin saying.

''See told you.'' Keitaro's cousin added and he laughed as his uncle asked.

''So Keitaro will you join us for a meal I guarantee dinner will be good before you head off to the docks.''

''Yeah I can my friend Tim should be waiting by the docks were shoving off in about an hour.''

''So you'll be out to zee at six p.m then I wish you the best of luck then nephew but in the meantime come let's eat .''

Said Izumo and Keitaro followed his family into the medium town house and made his way to the dinner table.

Thirty minutes later Docks-Ollivander's.

''Hey mate when is he coming? I left the garbage boat and could have been working rather than wait around like this.'' Said one man gruffly in the small group of men waiting with Tim

''He'll be here soon don't worry about it he's just having a little.''

''I left Captain Cane's ship man to come follow you I hope he is worth it .'' Said another and Tim waved him off and was about to respond but whatever he said was gone as his captain now came up to the docks and Tim smirked.

''Sorry guys had to go by the Harbor masters office to secure our docking port permit just in case Ollivander 's is closed.''

''Fair enough he does seem to get all sorts of stirs and needs for expeditions anyway let's leave these docks and head out to Zee I'm eager to see what's out there!"'

''Hang on we need to wait another minute or two I came by the docks and asked if anybody needed a ride for some payment so we should have one person wanting to go to Venderblight and another wanting to head out to the east to Sheppard's Isle.'' Keitaro said as he got on the boat which was when a young woman ran up from the side path on the side of the large storage warehouse and panted a bit before talking

''SORRY I'M LATE! I'm here now for my ride to Sheppard's isle but something came up if you can pick me up later I'd appreciate it .Also someone left a Tomb colonist at the gates you guys should host them on the boat they asked through the slot if I was heading to the ship and I told them yeah and they asked me to tell you that she was over there.''

Groaning the men looked at Tim pointed to the captain who though seeming a bit shocked said in a professional voice.

''Load her up men we've got work and loot ahead to get.''

''Yes Captain.''

Said the men the motley assortment of characters were mostly muscular though Robins the short one seemed to have less mass but longer arms and legs then the rest the crew moved down the large alley on the side of the building the young lady gone having ran back up it.

Soon the men returned with a hand truck pulling it forward with the other men behind them en grunted looking at the Gang plank and going up the walk ramp of the ship carefully it had no railings. The ship rocked back and forth which from what Keitaro noted added to the tense movements of his men countering the swaying movements with careful timing taking measured steps up before stopping to let the sway go through and move the board. The side on the docks had two metal hooks one it which had landed into the surface of the dock securing it there.

''Come on you can do it men! Counter sway! Stop move! STOP! MOVE! NO NOT THERE DAMN IT! Come on put some back into it!"'

''TIM STO PANATGONIZING THE MEN!''

''doing what now?''

Looking at Tim he sighed as he saw he had also confused his crew men.

''Stop enraging them for no good reason! YOU CAN DO IT GUYS JUST TAKEI T EASY!''

Keitaro yelled and shrugging the men took their time and soon past the halfway point and were on the deck sweat lightly grazed their heads but only the smallest of them panted from the endeavor.''

''Alright then men let's get onto Zee let's move this to the storage room.''

''T-t-thank you for the ride.''

Keitaro stiffened as the men picked up the casket and moved it by him the eye slot sliding over to reveal a bandages face with two eye slits looking back at him he coughed then said bowing his head once.

''My pleasure good lady.''

Getting a giggle in response and a .

''You a nice one.''

The slot closed and the men moved the casket into the storage room and Keitaro sighed and let out a slight yell as Tim clapped him on the back.

''LOOK AT YOU! My she likes you don't' she? Going to make the boat rock a little in there huh?''

Rolling his eyes Keitaro said.

''No she's a passenger it'd be unprofessional to do that when she paid to get to Vender blight safely.''

''Oh come on! I was half kidding! Who knows who's under them bandages! Though it'd be fun to peek them back and see! Still you did good not too many people react well to someone wanting to die wrapped n bandages and going to a place where suicide by random rock falling to the head is common and praised.''

Sighing he said.

''Yeah I mean I don't' get it why do they-why do they?''

'"Want to die? There could be a lot of reasons why the Zee isn't a kind place to a lot of people the Unterzee as a whole even less when you think about the high number of people that go missing on it.''

''wow when you put it like that it's really a different perspective a really smart one coming from you Tim .''

Tim smiled and said.

''Thanks course some of them go over there for pansy reasons heard about one fella who thought he was going to lose his job at a deli and just lost it and left poor bloke didn't' realize he owned it and his brother wanted the inheritance some people just aren't bright.''

''Wow that's some people are idiots but still I don't' want to make light of the situation.''

Looking at him Tim sighed before clapping him on the back.

''A lot of us been there once or twice or some time or another just gotta buck up and keep going captain. Because out here especially on the Zee few will take the time to pick yourself up but yourself.''

''Thanks Tim! I feel better .ALRIGHT ME HEARTIES TIME TO SHVOE OFF TO THE GRAND ZEE ADVENTURE OF AL IFETIME!''

''AYE CAPTAIN!''

Keitaro was surprised as immediately the men were far more professional then before working with a speed and coordination he had rarely seen. Smirking Tim says.

''To the wheel captain we need to shove off.''

''Right Tim sorry if I'm a bit unused to things down the line.''

Waving his hand him said.

''No problem captain besides no one ever gets everything right their first tri p to Zee with so many kinds of people out there it really can be some of the strangest sights ever seen so I won't' hold it against you if you don't' know what to do when meeting them.''

Nodding Keitaro stepped up to the captain wheel he sighed he had only a small bit of training form his archaeology professor Seta .During their expeditions he had a bad habit of pissing off the local peoples and making them want to take a closer look at his insides. Which forced Keitaro to learn especially with his professors care free behavior to learn what he knew about the vehicles in case he had to leave him behind to get help or just leave period if it came to it .Looking at the controls Keitaro narrowed his eyes cursing.

'Its slang damn it I can barely read English like this START HER GO! Right that's the speed and the wheel is for steering and FULLBACK! Hmm must be reverse and that dial OFF and ON LIGHTS and the horn pulling handle to the rope that let off the sound just over the wheel's left side simple enough.'

Keitaro thought as he started the ship up the lights cutting on as he cut them on before deciding against it.

'Wait until it gets dark first then cut them on for a bit.'

Keitaro thought and the scrap held ship shoved off the strangely sized ship it's weight between a pinnace and a steamer moved out it's shaft from its Funnel it's horn beeping several times as Keitaro pulled the handle and let off two horn sounds . Something which few other sailors bothered doing but the two ships coming towards them past the buoys turned around them one in fine enough condition being a fishing vessel but the men winced as everyone now above deck watched the scorch marks and hull damage parts of the boat being sheared off by heavy fire.

''WHY!?OH GOD!WHY GOTTA STOP THE BLEEDING!''

''I CANT' SEE CAPTAI NI CANT' SEE IT TOOK MY EYES IT TOOK M YEYES WITH IT'S TEETH!"'

''DAM NIT WE NEVER SHODUL HAVE SAIELD TO THE DEEP SOTUH EAST!''

Hearing this Keitaro said in a calm measured voice saying.

'"Alright men let's agree to stay away from wherever that was and avoid anything that wants to kill us if we can

''Right then men let's go up North like we plan and stay away from wherever they went.'' Said Keitaro carefully as he calmly looked at the ship using what training he did receive growing up and with Seta to stay calm.

''YES CAPTAIN!'' replying dryly Tim said .

''I don't think you need to worry about that Keitaro still this is it huh? Were really out to the Unterzee then?''

Answering him Keitaro said.

''Yes we are I can only hope things aren't too bad at Zee but I have a good feeling about this trip.''

He said as the buoys and Lights of Fallen London fell behind them Keitaro cut on the lights as he saw what seemed to be a deep may of Darkness overtake his sight. Mist slowly rolled run as the Unterzee rolled it's head out of the ever closer Horizon.

''Wow look at it like the jaws of a Snatch devouring the light of London the further we get.'' Said one of the men and Keitaro couldn't help but sigh and say.

''Well were off hmm Tim do you know what that large rock with the house on is?''

''OOH! Oh yeah I know a lot of names for places in the Zee! My dad he was a Zailor once hmm that's Hunter's Keep it was owned by the Barlow Brothers last I heard though the house was inherited by family how I don't know.''

''Right logging it in my book .'' said the Ronin sighing as he made a picture of the large black rock with the house with light coming form it in his book.

''Captain are we going ashore now!?'' Asked Tim and Keitaro shook his head in the negative.

''No we head onto Venderblight pass it by we may come in for a port report when we come around the office may have been busy when we left I was turned away but when we come back well we'll see then for now we head out into the true waters of the Zee.''

Keitaro said and instantly the darkness practically tripled as the last of the buoys was now far barely in sight behind them the boat moved at a languishing slow with the rises and troughs of the salty deep of the Unterzee. The crew were nervous some pacing slow about two of them one was on the cannon another behind the light Tim stood hanging from some rope along the wall which serves as a spot to hang several life preserver hooks in an emergency. A spy glass was in Tim's hands as he looked around for what Keitaro could only think of one thing danger.


	7. Chapter 7

Keitaro The Captain of the Sunless Sea-Chapter 7.

''OK CAPTAIN I THINK WE'VE GOT OUR FIRST BIT OF TROUBLE ON THE NORTH EAST HORRIZON SOMETHIGNS COMIGN CLOSE!''

Yelled Tim and Keitaro cursed as he yelled.

''ROTATE THE LIGHTS TO THE RIGHT! Tinwell prepare a salvo and focus the cannon in a straight line! I'M MOVINGTHE SHIP IN SYNC!''

''AYE CAPTAIN!.'' Was the response of Robins the long armed shorter of the crew man and Tinwell the largest broad shouldered of the men. Robins swerved the light to the right barely needing to move it as Tinwell shoved a cannon ball deeply into the funnel like mouth of the cannon a fuse being noted then shoved into the hole of the fuse box. Keitaro moved the ship in sync the light illuminated the figure its golden hue glistening and its dull gold eyes flared in the darkness of the zee as its body kept its ascent.

''IT'S AN AURORAL MEGALOPS!KEI IF WERE GONING TO SHOTO WE NEED TO DO IT NO-''

''OPEN FIRE!''

Instantly the ships cannon roared in with smoke ,fire and a loud bang erupting like thunder in the silence of the Zee the cannon round struck the beast heading in a straight line at them .However much to Keitaro's displeasure it had begun to turn it's right half taking the blow bluish blood draining and glowing lightly in the water of the dark depths of the zee as the beast crashed into the side of the sheep splintering some wood on the side of the hull and making the vessel creek lightly.

The crab turned and began to scurry away for a bit hiding behind a large stone in the zee to the western side of the ship.

''I'M TURNING US PRPEARE ANOTHER SALVO!''

''Captain! We've taken a hit it's damaged our hull! BUT WE SHOULD BE ALRIGHT TINWELL KILL IT MATE!"'

''Right Robins! Captain I think I can get a shot off now a little more to the left AGH!''

''SON OF A BITCH HE CAME FORM THE SIDE SHOOT HIM!MOVE US CLOSER KEI!''

''IAM I'M RAMMING THE BASTARD.'' Keitaro said simply smashing his about into the creatures injured sighed making it screech its remaining claw snapped rapidly as Tinwell moved his cannon into aiming at the creature then fired blowing its remaining body parts to pieces. The crew took a deep breath before everyone cried out in yells as their ship was attacked again form the sighed and a new Megalops appeared.

''Damn it was a pair.''

'' THEYR'E MATES THEY'RE RELALY NASTY WHEN YO U KILL OEN KEI I HOPE YOU'VE GOT A PLAN HE'S GOING FULL THROTTLE AND ZIG ZAGGING!''

Said Tim and Keitaro narrowed his eyes saying.

''I'm heading back hold this down while I get something.''

''AYE CAPTAIN'' Said the men as Tim gave his orders as they were struck again .

''FIRE ON IT NOW! IM TURNING BUT I SUCK ATT HIS!''

Tim said as he slowly turned the wheel having tried to quickly juggle the wheel and having failed they took both his hands and with sure tugs turned the vessel and began backing up.

''Crap I hope the captain !GOT A GOOD PLAN!''

''Said Robins and Tinwell added.

''This one's act like it's fought Zailors before he's a tough little shit!''

''ALRIGHT TINWELL LOAD THIS UP AND PREPARE TO FIRE IN IT'S DIRECTION DON'T WORRY ABOUT PRECISION!''

Looking perplexed the large man nodded saying.

''AYE CAPTAIN!''

Before taking what he was given and shoving it in the cannon and letting the new fuse be lit by a match before it exploded and shrieks of pain echoed as the men saw the creature burst with blood it's eyes exploding and several parts on its chest ,claws ,and head were bleeding deeply as the creature fell back and went belly up.

''Wow t-that was AWESOME KEI !SO AWESOME YOU CLIPEPD THAT WANKER RIGHT IN THE FACE!''

The other men seemed far more relieved than Tim was excited and nodded respectfully at their captain who nodded.

''Good work Robins Tinwell ,Lagen, Dogan, Smith. You've helped distribute the fuel, ammo, aim the lights and cannon plus without Tim we wouldn't have known it was there we all pulled our part well now what the frick were those things?''

''Captain they're Megalops Big crabs they are natural part of the Zee but most don't' ever see the this close cause only Zailors head out and were just past home waters so fishermen don't' hunt them the meat goes bad too soon.''

''I see well in the meantime we can get a quick meal Yes Tim you don't have to raise your hand.''

''Captain Keitaro you are a damn smart man! WHAT DID YO UDO TO KILL THATO NE SO QUICK!WHAT'D YO USHOVEI NTHE CANNON!?''

''Do you really need to know Tim?''

''YES YES YES!''

Said the dark haired man and he sighed as Robins added.

''We'd sure like to know just in case we need to do it again Captain.''

''Yeah again captain never know when we need to.'' Said Tinswell and knowing the they would all want to know sighed holding up a jar of nails.

''I shoved a jar of nails in and hoped for the best the Jar was ejected I didn't' shove it all the way further up about halfway down the barrel the jar was ejected but lucky for us flew just far enough for it to explode at and launch the nails at the crab.''

''Damn that's manly oh well TIME TO EAT THE FALLEN TO THE VICTORS GOES THE SPOILS MAN ONE THIS ROUDND SO LET'S EAT THOSE THINGS!''

''YEAH EAT EM!''

''Ill pull up besides them but watch out for anything hostile while we harvest them.''

''OOH CAPTAIN YOU SHOULD DISSECT ONE !AND LET US BOYS HAVE THE REST!'''

Shrugging he sighed.

''I've trained a bit in marine biology might as well see just what makes it glow if I can.''

He said to himself as he finished pulling up the ship besides the first one and his men began to harvest it. Keitaro sighed as not long after he was munching on part of the meat with distaste while he cut open the parts of the frag filled crab.

'Hmm it would seem it's not exactly like the crabs back home but very similar hmm the eyes are definitely connected to it in a way similar to a dogs but other than that I'm stumped besides nerves and muscle s I can't get the purpose behind so much meat or the glow.' Thought the young man as the glow faded and the stink began to come from the meat they tossed it into the deep and Keitaro took the wheel and said.

''Alright were Shoving off!''

''AYE CAPTAIN!''

Said the men as the ship turned about and then made it's way Northward going to Venderbight at a slightly quickened pace as Keitaro adjusted the engine to its max the fifth setting for speed and guided the wheel down the side of the coast land being illuminated. As sights such as prick finger wastes and others were identified as they made their way further North.

''CAPTAIN ON THE SIDE IS AN OLD TEMPLE ABANDONED TO THERIGHT !BUT TO THE LEFT LIES VENDERBIGHT!''

''ALRIGHT BOYS WERE HEADING OUT GET READY TO DOCK WHEN WE COME UP AND TURN AT THE PORT!WE'VE GOT CARGO TO DELIVER!'' said Keitaro with obvious excitement rubbing off on his men as they replied

''AYE CAPTAIN!''

Taking their places and readying their various stations for task ahead the lights blazing in full form the top as slowly the shroud of darkness pealed back. Revealing the upcoming city and the narrow straight between it and the old temple .It was not long afterwards that they got past the temple and made their way on the side of the coastline until they came up Keitaro slowing the boat and pulling up to Venderbight.

Venderbight.

''Wow it's tall very tall the size of the buildings reminds me of home a bit.''

Said Keitaro idly as the large crags and spires of Venderbight tightly made their way almost like the legs of cranes each carefully cemented and slowly extending from the main spire towards the coasts and various mires. Buildings dotted the landscape along the pathways and up to the tallest and deepest creeks of the crag spires all the way to the smallest laying by the sides of the docks as homes and shops .Pulling up to an available opening on the dock Keitaro before getting near slowed the boat to a crawl before stopping his crewman already prepared with their cargo as Tim threw over the gangplank the hooks latching into the other side on the docks where they landed deeply into the wood. Tim spoke to the crewmen as they gathered up the long box containing the tomb colonist as Keitaro locked up the storage room and the ship's wheel with a padlock and pipe.

''Right boys time to go easy does it and watch the swaying! DONT' LOSE THE CARGO OR THE CAPTAIN WILL KEELHAUL YOU!''

Keitaro shook his head at the response of his first mate then said.

''Just be careful Smith, Robins Tinwell ,Lagen, and Dogan form around the casket and bring it down Smith Robins I want you to serve as lookouts for an y danger while we bring our passenger to the harbor office.''

''That's ok..It's fine getting off on the docks.''

Said the woman in the Long casket to which Keitaro replied.

''Very well crew let's get the lady ashore.''

''AYE CAPTAIN!''

''Right then men I think we should step onto the colony we've Said the men and Tim wiggled his eyebrows then moved his head to the casket while Keitaro rolled his eyes as he took his notebook off the bottom of the wheel where a small shelf was built in to store a few items as his men set the lady down who opened the casket several items falling out of it with her she bowed shocking Keitaro as he got off the boats plank especially as she moved up to him pulled down her bandages and kissed him on the cheek shocking the Ronin as she said putting them up .

''Thanks sweet one you can haves this I don't's need it no more.''

She said after she left the area as several of the men clapped and two whistled Keitaro looked at Tim who held up his hands and said.

'"What I didn't say anything they're congratulating you on your wayward lady themselves a shame we'll probably never recognize her again in this place but better to have courted and lost right?''

Rolling his eyes Keitaro put up his collar and said.

''Let's just get into the place then shall we ?''

His men nodded and began moving though one of them commented idly.

''Captain were a bit thirsty form that crab meat.''

''Yeah what Davis says is right we could use a little drink if you know what I'm saying.'' Said Tinswell and Tim quickly lit up saying loudly and excitedly.

''YEAH LIQUOR I THINK I SMELL SOME THIS WAY KEI!''

HE said running ahead which the crew followed the pace of cursing at this he muttered.

'"What the fuck why are they running this quick for some suds?''

He wondered as he followed them ahead moving past and hearing the sounds of over a thousand coughing and shambling Tomb colonists either dead or undead Keitaro wasn't' sure as he followed his crew to the front of a shop like window setting .The wayward candle light the twisty tip of an odd little side-street, welcoming yellow light glows from the gilt-lettered windows of a restaurant. A sign reads ' **'VENGEANCE OF JONAH''**.

A beefy tomb-colonist bustles up. A grey moustache pokes impertinently out from under his bandages as he speaks in a loud vibrating tone. "Come in, come in!I JUST STARTED SERVING A CRAMBULEE AND I HAVE A CASK OF MUSHROOM WINE FRESH FORM DEMEUX!''

''YEAH LIQUOR!COME ON KEI WE CAN DO IT RIGHT!?'' asked Tim with some of the men asking him as well Tim looking hopefully at his captain and the men begrudgingly looking away as they asked while the ronin sighed and pulled out a medium bag filled with some coins and said to them.

''Look I got twenty echoes to give her the ride and fifty echoes on my own with it equals seventy echoes no more than that we can spend.''

''For your whole group it should be no more than fifty echoes for an entire meal.'' The cook replied twirling the exposed part of his moustache.

'"Ah not so much food sir we had some of the crab that attacked us on the way here.'' Added Donald's and the cook seemed to frown a bit but nodded.

''Light Brulee's one bowl each with three glasses maximum each is thirty four echoes not an echoe less.''

The man said stiffly while Keitaro nodded and bowed to the man.

''Thank you for your generosity and understanding of my crew in this matter sir had we known we would smell such delicious food we would have left the beasts to rot but as it was we knew not such an establishment like this was here.''

Smiling and humming in delight the cook said.

''Not at all do not worry for now you know come come! There is some delicious food to sample and the wine !The wine !Is a sheer delight!''

Said the man as he opened the door and let the group into the shop for their meal.


	8. Chapter 8

Keitaro The Captain of the Sunless Sea-Chapter 8.

''I told you guys not to drink so much but did you listen?'' asked Keitaro as Smith and Lagen winced while Tinswell,Dogan and Tim stopped their drunken shanty song.

''Ah(hiccup)come on(hiccup)Captain Keeeeeiiii!'' Said Dogan slur his pug like face hiccupping the flesh vibrating roughly as the older man giggled his blonde hair shaggily moving like a dogs man around his neck as Tim clapped the man on his back and said.

''Yeah look Dogan just wanted a bit of fun eh? Tinswells deserves drink(hiccup)A bi-Bigger drunk form a (hiccup)Bigger cup oh man that Mushroom Wine is good! Man we need to thank that Bandaged cook the next time we come around let's go to him first!''

Sighing as he heard this he looked around and noticed the area they in was dimming the candles slowly fading out from the area and he looked with a raised eyebrow as they soon came upon a sign that said '' **STREET CLOSED''**.

''Well looks like we got to take a detour this way the park.'' Cuts through remember the Bandaged chef said we could have taken it to get a look at the scenic sights.'' Said Tim while Keitaro said while holding up a lantern.

''Fine but let me go first Lagen stays in the back that way we can manage what happens on our way back.''

Said Keitaro while Tim chuckled then hiccupped before saying.

''You mean keep up us from falling or stumbling into any of them bandaged lot! OR any of the stuff in the park right?''

Sighing as he grabbed his friend to prevent him from falling over to the right Keitaro said.

''Yes Tim were going to be staying sometime in the port we can't' head out with you all this drunk then we can make our way back to London it'll give me some time to make the port repot

''Aye captain!'' said the men both sober and drunk as they made their way through the park or at least in theory it was however the greenery was scarce as the mausoleum like structures seemed to dwarf the greenery. However the path they followed had trees and a few shrubs down the parts they could see.

The lamp wearily light a path way and Keitaro led the way trying to keep his drunken crew from stumbling with his one sober crewman. The men were quiet as they slowly but steadily made their march minutes of silence ticking by. Both Keitaro and Lagen focused n both their thoughts and the movements of their drunken members Keitaro making note of the different though few segments of candles burning form holsters and pedestals in the park .

''Ahhhhhhhh(grunt)Gahhhhhh!'''

''What in blue blazes was that?''

Pulling out his spyglass Tim tried to drunkenly look through it making Keitaro sigh and take it .

''Let me look.''

HE said before taking a peek through the spyglass and cursing outwardly .

''Shit!''

Hearing this Lagen said.

''What is it captain?''

Keitaro was shocked though he managed to say.

''Take the path to the side it's mostly covered by the bushes but it's a better idea than going this way.'' Keitaro said as he saw a man surrounded by several others n bandages writhing and grunting in pain. The others around him saying several things as the grimacing statues seemingly made a cacophony of faces one of the people standing around the man let out a scream and thrusted out their left arm. There was a fluttering movement above, and a cloud of frost-moths swooping at the group.

''DAMN IT RUN TO THE SHIP I'LL FIGHT THEM!

Keitaro yelled as he pushed Lagen and Tinswell into the bush down the beaten path. He went into a stance and gulped as the moths came at them he slowed his breathing as much as he could.

'Focus you've been in a situation like this with bats before damn it wait ..for it..Now!'

He thought before tossing his lantern at the swarm of moths getting several high piercing screeches as a few of the moths managed to lunge at him. Keitaro thrusted out several quick punches his stances grounded as he hit five of the moths before leaping to the side and tripping. Keitaro cursed before thinking.

'Roll like seta taught you!''

As he rolled several of the Moths dying and a few falling on the side of him three laying down on the pavement as he rolled down the mini sloped path before getting up and breaking into a run back to the ship a cry of.

''Damn you Silk skins!''

Coming out as a raspy echo like scream of pure rage mixed with a sliver of hate at him he sighed as he thought.

'Yup even away from those expeditions I still managed to piss off the natives like Seta! Still it was a small group and things could be worse just stay positive and run!'

Keitaro thought as Tim yelled.

'' huh where are they I can't see my hairs in the way it's so dark let me at them!''

Keitaro cursing as they navigated out of the park back on the regular path and quickly made their way through the crag city and on their quick walk back to the docks in the blackened area of the now candle less city.

On the ship.

''Phew…we..made..it. captain thank ..you for ...(sigh)'' Lagen said his breath laboring as he did Tinswell barfed over the side of the ship while Dogan seemed spooked as he drunk some of the water out of a canteen Keitaro responded.

''Your welcome Mc lagen I'm the captain and it's my duty to do my best to protect you all your my crew.''

''captain! Aye captain your great!'' Dogan said drinking some more water as he did Tim yelled out.

''I'm sorry captain Kei I failed you as a First Mate !I'm Sobering up and I just realized I failed you so badly you had to save me push my drunk ass out of the way-''

Grabbing onto the other young man Keitaro clapped on the shoulders then held his hands on his shoulders and said.

''Tim calm down.''

''B-But Kei I-''

''Did your best as my first mate you've been knowledgeable and helpful we may not have even done half as well your our lookout and guide while on land.

''Yeah but that's not going to help now !I sucked back there!''

Sighing Keitaro said in a dead pan voice.

''Tim you're drunk and anyone especially me is utterly fucked at doing anything as good as they ordinarily do while drunk.''

Cursing Tim said.

''I can fuck just fine while drunk!"' He said swaying slightly as he reared his head back the young man held his head cursing.

''Shit looks like we burned threw it the blood rush is going to make us piss it out real soon.'' Keitaro sighed then said to this response.

''Then we can head back it looks like everyone has had the alcohol burnt out of them in the run your all practically sober with this much adrenaline blood pumping through them. But Tim no matter what your saying your my First mate regardless whether you accept that or not is not going to change my mind.''

Sighing the other young man said.

''You're a good friend Kei but are you sure you want me as a crewman wouldn't someone else be better?''

''Considering this is the first time you being drunk has happened at an inopportune time no. Besides none of us could have predicted those Tomb colonist would be doing something they didn't' want us to see in the park of all places.''

The first mate sighed then clapped his hands on his captain's shoulders and was about to speak when Lagen said.

''Captain! something big and slithering is heading in this direction!''

''Damn let's head further East then cut to the south are you ready First mate?''

Smiling and having a big grin Tim said with a salute.

''AYE CAPTAIN CUT HER ROUND WERE MOVING TOWARDS THE MOURN!''

''Aye!'' Said the men as they cut towards the East Dogan taking the light Lagen taking the cannon Tim taking his scope from Lagen and looking outwards for danger from the ropes. Keitaro moved the boat as they departed their eyes adjusted to the level of darkness as Vender blights candles were all out as they made their way further out to Zee.

On the ship-Forty minutes later.

''Captain I think there's an island ahead!'' Said Tim looking at what he saw going on ahead of them in the deep murky hue of the Zee the light illuminating and penetrating deep through it's dark billowing shadow.

''Good were getting through the fuel stocks we've already used four tubs of fuel were getting further to the halfway point of the coal.'' Dogan added as he looked through one of the barrels of coal that they had for their trip the boiler hissing and in contentment at the engines digestion of the fuel.

''I know but this island seems like a good one to make a stop at hopefully we can take a break for a few minutes then head back to London.' Keitaro said with his men responding to him .

''Aye captain.''

Keitaro sighed as he slowed the ship down seeing faintly the boarded deck's of a port being ahead of him he took it gently moving it onto the port watching several fishermen begin to shamble forth.

One of them dressed in yellow fishing garb.

''Ahoy! Welcome to Shepherd's isle my name is Branson how may I help you this evening?'' asked the man In yellow garb with a goatee and sideburns on the side of his head he had brown hair and wild blue eyes and a smile that glistened in the pale light of the glass lamp he held up .He had similarly dressed men four more besides him all dressed n fisherman's garb.

Keitaro stepped p to them and said professionally.

''Hello My name is Captain K this is my crew Tim, Lagen,Dogan, and Tinswell were just passing through we had some run ins with some Megalops crabs and were hoping we could stay and refresh ourselves in your port.''

''I see well come then you must be tired and hungry we'll take you to the cock and magpie for a quick meal.''

''Umm we wouldn't want to impose.'' Dogan added and the man moved his arms out widely and smiled tighter.

''OH! But you wouldn't be! I assure you we would love to have you over there for dinner you're the third set of guests to come from the Zee very rare indeed we definitely would like to relax ,drink ,and eat merrily with you so that we may become better acquainted with what's happening outside of our fair Isle.''

Tim hearing this said professionally.

''We'll be there very soon Captain K here loves a good drink.''

Smiling a smaller smile the man nodded saying.

'I'm glad it'll be good for all our sakes to at least have some drinks and biscuits.''

He said before leaving the men turned towards Tim who sighed saying.

''That was close that guys definitely off his rocker.''

Kei sighed nodding to him before saying.

''Were going for the damn drink and biscuits a dance or two then coming back here I've got these each one of you guys take some.'' Said Keitaro holding several brown pills to his crew who looked at them confused though Tim was the one who asked.

''Oh are these going to give us super strength so we can punch our way out if we have to Keitaro?''

Sighing Kei couldn't help but laugh hearing that but Keitaro responded and said.

''No in all honesty these are some coffee extract tablets each are recipe my family has passed down from my Great Great aunt up till me.''

''So the pills will keep us up if they try to spike our drinks.'' Asked Dogan , Lagen sniffing his pill while Tim grinned

''Pretty much I doubt they want to kill us but I really doubt anything they have in mind for us would be pleasant.'' Keitaro added knowing form some of the horror stories Keitaro told the expedition crews he were on coming to the fore front of his mind he would definitely be doing his best not to fall victim to such.

Two hours Later.

''A shame you must go but come back soon.''

Said a few people two of which were women three burly zailor men and one of the Branson.

''Are you sure you will not reconsider? The town is definitely going to be celebrating in full swing.''

Said the smock wearing fisherman and Keitaro nodded once and smiled a bit.

''Sorry but I have endeavors involving business with a family friend he made this all possible and he's having an event I must definitely attend.''

Frowning the man nodded once then offered a large strained smile.''

''Do come back soon we have a lot of celebrating going on through June.''

He said as he moved towards the side of the dock and removed a short T-barred Sickle. The other Zailors Keitaro and his men had met were too busy to say goodbye as all of K's ship crew waved pulling off into the fog banks and clouds of dense mist covering all the area around them .And as Captain Keitaro and his crew's ship turned away from facing the island all of them even Tim jumped at the ghastly scream and the seemingly intermingling voices of other mingling and blending into it that echoed form the docks behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

Keitaro The Captain of the Sunless Sea-Chapter 9.

''Alright boys here we go home waters let's get off and get some peace.'' Said Tim the men agreeing wit him as Keitaro added.

''I want everyone to take shore leave at least more than a day so that we can get back to where we need to be I've got some port reports to turn in then I'll distribute the pay for your journey with me when I get back. Until then stay safe my men and let's all forget what happened as best we can.'' Keitaro said his men flinching but saying in concert and disparaging tones.

''Aye captain!''

Sighing Keitaro inwardly thought.

'If any of them wish to leave I wouldn't blame them but if they don't were definitely going to have to arm ourselves a bit better in the future still we all made it out alive and that is definitely a plus in my book despite the terror .'

Keitaro shook off the inner thought as Tim pulled on his jacket having gotten off the ropes and the first mate said.

''Captain K I see some men with clubs ashore waiting on us they look to be from the ministry of public decency.''

Groaning Keitaro immediately asked .

''Why are they waiting for us!?"

Whistling a bit Keitaro looked at him and his eyes narrowed and Tim said.

''Look I might have …beenarrestedbeforebythem!''

Looking at him cross eyed Keitaro said to him.

''Say that again but slower and louder Tim I need to know this.''

''Fine I said I might have been arrested by them before ok! There happy Kei?'' Tim said to his boss who yelled back.

''What!''

Sighing Tim said to his captain as the other men looked at him too form their duties.

''Look it was during Christmas I was smashed a lass broke up with me and well I was naked peeing the traitor empresses eight favorite fountain. If she wasn't in her yearly mourning period she may have ordered my head off ; but given the fact that I could pay my fine and the jails were full well they let me go after someone smuggled in pure renaissance art from the late period .The Traitor Empress has an explicit no tolerance whatsoever policy on that and knew it'd be their heads if they didn't' get everything .So the brass needed every Constable they had to go catch the ring so with no men to watch me I paid a stiff fine and got set loose.''

Keitaro sighed at what his friend said then spoke to his men.

''Fine then they want to search us let them we've got nothing to hide.''

Nodding the men stood leisurely though a bit tense as Keitaro slowed the ship down the home waters of London churned gently .As the buoys bounced back and forth steadily illuminating the way to the city London shining like a bulb of light in a dark mining shaft. That was the best way Keitaro could find he would describe it and it did not ease his nerves looking at the docks and knowing that his ship would be searched.

Docks.

''Well good afternoon to you Zee captain time for an inspection I hope you're ready.'' Said the big burly man in a completely unpleasant tone the man having big grey eyes two missing front teeth and a large jutting hat with a picture of a grey thread sewn emblem of a book burning. The man held his truncheon with a tight club daring one of the crew to do something out of line as the men behind him each had their own hands of varying sizes ready to grab their own one's if needed. Keitaro merely said to the man much to his disappointment.

''Go ahead and search our ship were fresh form Vender blight and have nothing to hide.''

''We'll see alright boys search her.''

Said the man gruffly taking a whistle around his neck and blowing it the motley gang of men each with smaller caps like bowler hats each with a sewn mini book burning on them. Dressed in officers garbs the sounds of scuffing and rough pushing and yanking of supplies and fuel barrels irked the crew and pissed off Tim.

'Damn it Lagen just mopped those floors! Oh well I'm just glad they haven't recognized me oh shit.'

Thought Tim as the man the head officer was staring at Tim his eyes narrowed in contemplation .

''So Lagen you holding up alright what about you Dogen, Tinswell?"'

''Fine boss got a bit of headache I do.'' Said Dogen first then Lagen said.

''Serves you right drinking that much tea it'll make you sick you know.'' Said Lagen with a smirk and Dogen growled at him a bit.

''Now now wouldn't want to trouble these fine gentlemen now would we?''

He asked as Keitaro inwardly was grateful for their help in the distraction as one of the men came up he had a silver badge on his uniform and the others followed him much like chicks did a mother hen.

''nothing suspicious here Sir!''

Growling a bit the head office with the towering hat turned to Keitaro then said.

''We'll take our leave keep your nose clean Khan man or else.''

Said the man shoving Keitaro as he got off the ship and made his way off the ramps his men following behind him.

Sighing Keitaro wiped the sweat off his head and jumped when Tim said by his shoulder.

'"Well now that the unpleasant lot is gone shall we go to shore captain!''

Sighing Keitaro nodded saying.

''Yeah we need to dry dock and repair the ship she's damaged and we can't go on our separate ways until she's repaired.''

Hearing this Tim frowned and shrugged while most of the other men seemed to be equally unprepared except Tinswell who said.

''Well my brother worked at the Swanson's dry docks for several months till they laid him off they're the ones least prepared to make big ships but are good with the small ones of course the London Admirality probably got all the small ships they could want so with the bigger shipyards making them big ships you could possibly get our ship repaired there.''

''Hmm definitely a good idea good work Tinswell thank you for the idea.''

Straightening u pa bit with pride Tinswell said.

''No problem captain.'' When Tim said .

''Riiiiight so I can get that mascot with my pay right for the ship you know Snappy!''

Sighing as Keitaro just knew Tim was talking about the lobster he said.

''I wouldn't' mind but I need officers not fish.''

''He's a crustacean!'' Tim said indignantly/mortified in his tone and Keitaro just shook his head as Lagen said.

''I wonder if there will come a time when we have to eat him.''

The man set Tim off much to Keitaro's chagrin as the men had to separate Tim from Lagen he just knew he wasn't going to like the way the rest of the day goes.

Swanson's Drydock

Keitaro sighed as he after driving his ship to the South Western part of the London docks after crossing under a bridge and falling the buoys holding directional signs he finally made his way to the open warehouse like setting a sign overhead in big white paint against the once blue sign it's pale blue being muddied and dirtied by years of scum ,storms, and rot. The murky black of the Zees waters sloshed less violently and the young man's ship made it's way in. The Zailors working welding, banging ,and moving in a cacophony of practiced movements garnered through experience.

One of the men a foreman wore his overalls over his large rotund gut he had a bandana on his head and a clean shaven face along with small tiny round circular glasses he said with a loud grating voice piercing through the loud orchestra of work noises.

''come on follow me to the right sixth deck over here bring it. Easy ,easy ,easy ,easy damn it! what are you trained by a dog easy!''

He said and Keitaro sighed as he managed to finish up the dry dock then sighed the man scoffed and said.

''You the captain of this little wretch of a ship?''

''Yes Captain K these are my men my first mate Tim and-''

''Look mate I'm going to make this real simple what service you using today there are several options and my men all have orders to fill there are some other services in the break rooms with men in their rented portions waiting for work so what'll it be?''

''Can I head to the break rooms to see y options me and my first mate?''

Asked the young man and the older one snorted nodding in his gravelly tone .

''You may. They are that way get off to the sides carefully and make sure all your men are off once they start working am I clear?''

''Crystal.''

Keitaro said his men groaning a bit but understanding it Keitaro sighed as he said.

''If any of you want to go on leave now I understand.''

His men shaking their heads no Lagen saying they'd stay on the side smiling Keitaro motioned to Tim who grinned and Keitaro said.

''No asking for any modifications that will cost us al ot of extra cash.''

''Aw! But Captain think of the extra guns we could have and store houses for food!''

Sighing Keitaro said to his first mate.

''Maybe later now let's go .''

Nodding Tim followed his boss to the break room as they prepared to try and get the repairs their ship needed.

Breakroom.

''Alright so this is essential what each of you offering then?'' Keitaro asked as he looked at each of the pamphlets he was given the motley groups of various repairmen looking at each other with clear animosity the one elected to speak coughed to gain the young man's attention then said.

''We each have agreed to present you with our offers and our cost to save time we will answer the questions you have and let you make your own opinions rather than conduct our own sales pitch. With the recent influx of traffic this is them so efficient way to divide the work without infighting.'' Said the older man wearing a set of zailor overalls his work gloves and boots were both an almost silver black. He had a moderate built and a slightly fast tone to him.

'''And your name is Jack Smith then.''

''Yes Jack smith of Lead beater and Irons offering good repairs for a decent price .''

Hearing scoffs from the others the man narrowed his eyes a bit but said nothing as one of his competitors stepped up a tall lanky skinny man with a seemingly pristine look to him his overalls clean strong looking wrench with his initials on it with engravings on it he also had blonde hair blue eyes and a dazzling smile.

''My dear captain you do not want to go with this behemoth he's just a brute who like his men knows nothing of the finer arts of repair precision. He only bangs in bolts and cheaply string metal together welding with little care in such ways that would make it's founder Edmund Davy weep for the damage he does. However my firm employs skilled veteran men who will use the finest techniques and not skimp on the metals we use to repair your vessel.'' The man said holding his wrench up with a smile in a way that made the lanterns light glisten off of it however the moment was killed by the next competitor.

''He'll also charge you out the nose for expensive looking metals that are really just smelted remains of dead ships the con!'' said a voice form a lower altitude then Keitaro expected he looked around and saw the tall man turning red in anger a bit as he looked down and said to a creature n his own overalls with a set of welding goggles above his head

''Why I never heard such slanderous lies you vile little creature.''

He said in response to the creatures own words the creature smirked then said.

''I might not be human but me and my men are good at what we do Rattus Faber's are smart engineers! Look at the invention of the Rattling Gun! On top of that I won't' charge you in cold echoes like these two my men need to work to eat so I only ask for supplies and I guarantee you'll have nearly a thousand wrenches working hard for you with speed and efficiency.''

He said and Keitaro sighed as the three looked at him he looked at Tim who smiled then back at the men and Faber and said.

''Give us some time to discuss this a few minutes at most I need my first mates opinion on this.''

Getting nods of approval Keitaro took Tim who looked like he was smiling before he twitched a bit Keitaro said nothing as they walked out the break room onto the scaffold and back to the ship standing over at the edge of the docks away from the men who were talking with some welders on their break where no one would hear them.

''Alright Tim I thank you for trying not to do what you did in the Iron and Misery Shop but I need your opinion your skilled and knowledgeable and I need to know about these guys.''

Letting out a breath of relief Tim said.

''Finally! I wanted to say so much but I just didn't' want to make you mad or ruin this for you Kei you're a good captain. However starting from the top Lead beater and Iron what are your thoughts?''

''Well his pamphlet's says it's the cheapest seventy nine echoes they even let you go out leaving your crew and ship to collect money if need be while they keep your vessel parked.''

Thinking a bit Tim smiled in understanding.

''Your going to sell the information on The moth men and old Captain crazy off !Well damn good idea they'll pay to know about that stuff I mean I never heard about Venderblights people turning to Moths swarms !Or about that crazy captain should be some good echoes in it from our work but still that doesn't mean we should just spend it all in one sitting.''

Nodding at his first mates assumption he sighed as he said .

''My opinion is that Lead beater and Irons is the second cheapest but I don't' like that calculating look the man had it makes me distrustful plus some of the words such as are handy with extreme cases and pulling out the stops when needed makes me think they might be under handed.''

The young captain said and his first mate grinned saying.

''Your absolutely right! Lead beater and Iron is known for cutting corners and to save some time Corterrel and Hathersage are infamous for being expensive and doing high priced contracts for the navy and entrepenurs often using expensive mechanisms and parts that when needing to be replaced can really hit your pay book deeply.''

Absorbing the information Keitaro sighed then asked his first mate.

''And the Fabers?''

Chuckling ab it awkwardly Tim gulped when he saw his captain narrow his eyes and held up his hands.

''Hey Kei I haven't messed with any! But I've heard things they live in clans you know got interconnected complex politics on top of that a lot of their young are leased to master engineers for apprenticeships it could honestly go either way with them.''

Sighing Keitaro nodded then said.

''It looks like we have to take the middle option the Fabers.''

Nodding Tim said nothing as they made their way back up the docks and up the stairs into the break room each party looked at him with different looks of interest however Keitaro looked at the Fabus engineer and said.

''You've got a deal when can your men get to work?''

Smiling confidently mixed with a bit of smugness the rat engineer took a small whistle form his neck and blew it causing a high pitched sound to erupt that made even the toughest of zailors wince and put their hand to their ears.

Instantly a swarm came out form every available portion near them forming a swarm of black in a tumbling cloud of limbs and foreheads the engineer pointed at his ship and the crowd was off shocking even Keitaro's own zailors as they took to the ship dispersing and delegating much like a series of construction crews which promptly began to repair the ship while another portion took five crates and hoisted them off the ship Keitaro said nothing as the Fabus said .

''Now with our payment you should have your ship ready in a few hours so don't' worry pale skin you'll get back to Zee soon enough.''

''Thank you if you don't mind I'd like to leave some of my men behind to watch the ship.''

''No problem but only two we don't' want them getting in the way of the repairs.''

'"Lagen and Dogan can handle it while you Tim, me, Tinswell and Mclagen get some r and r the other boys can get it when the ship repairs are done.''

Nodding Tim said saluting Keitaro.

''I'll get right on that captain maybe I can grab a glass of some sweet solace milk while I'm here.''

Nodding To his first mates words Keitaro watched the young man and with a sigh headed out of the dry dock to the admiralties office.

Admiralties office.

Stiff that was the first thought to hit Keitaro as he looked outside the large square building it reminded him of a prison he once saw back in his native home of Japan.

'Well better not let that stop me this staircase is the one I need.' Thought Keitaro as he ascended the stairs and made his way to the top of the staircase and knocked on the office door.

''Come in.'' Said a shrill womanly voice and Keitaro opened the door to reveal the inside of the office a small fireplace was lit along with several chairs being available the gas lanterns also burned pushing back some of the darkness that still permeated London despite the vast array of lights.

''Is there something I can help you with?'' Asked the woman an older one with Grey hair wrapped into a slightly drooping bun at the top her eyes had on glasses and said.

''How may I help you?''

''I have information for the Admirality on two islands within the Zee.''

Nodding the woman took out two forms from a stack of papers then handed them to Keitaro.

''Fill them out then hand them to me I'll have a petty officer give both a once over then you can get your pay it should take no more then three minutes when you finish the fill out.''

Nodding Keitaro sighed as he got to work filling out the papers and before long a young man in blue and grey uniform came in observed the papers and he walked out with thirty nine echoes something Keitaro felt was good for his first time getting paid.

Swanson's Drydock.

Madness it was nothing but madness and Keitaro was shocked as he saw red running to his ship as he heard another bang a single echo ringing out much like what Keitaro thought was cannon fire heading to his ship he was shocked his man Dogan and three burly zailors in docks uniforms were pouring several buckets of water on a burning barrel of coal and Lagen was holding a reddening white cloth to his neck .

Looking up Dogan said.

''Captain Lagen's been injured And on top of that one of the Fabers ignited the coal box which was next to a box of gunpowder they moved over to it.''

''Dman it aqnd why did the Faber fire in that direction?''

Cursing Lagen grunted as he moved up off of the railing and stood facing his captain he said.

''It's my fault captain I asked for some information from one of the Rats I couldn't hear him so he moved closer and recognized another rat from a clan Moulder this one was from Clan Skar and the two began fighting rallying others with promises of riches from their clans before they took it to the docks.'' Sais the man while one of the Dry dock foreman the same one with the overalls cursed and said.

''Someone get the damn constables some admirality soldiers someone before they burn this place down!'' He yelled irritably as the sound of more fire rang out Keitaro scowled as he took the cannon from the ship and loaded a cannon ball in it taking out a match and fuse but Dogan stopped him.

''No captain we cant' take on that many guns they sent out men to bring Rattling guns!'' Said Dogan while Lagen said to his captain wincing before saying.

''Damn it Captain let me !You two can take the ship afterwards I've got a pistol on me I could fight them off afterwards !I'd go down fighting like me father did in the Invasion of 68.''

He said with a glint of determination in his eye Keitaro sighed and too ka breath before calming and centering his thoughts for a minute before shaking his head.

''No were taking the ship back to Ollivander's Tim and the others have orders to meet us there in a few hours after we park it I'll give you some money to take Lagen to a hospital and get some treatment it's the least I can do since I hired the fabers.''

Protesting Lagen said wincing.

''it's not your fault captain! Besides I've got my own funds some cash saved up I joined you mostly for the adventure and an old dream of mine I've had I won't make you pay for my choice to come aboard or stop your own advancement as a Zee captain now.''

Keitaro nodded and gave a small smile to his friend as he ordered Dogen to hold Lagen in place to make sure he didn't' fall over onto the crates of the ship rather then the side the zailors sighed and opted to stay on the ship as they saw the chaos erupting further as Keitaro pulled his ship out slowly then turned it around he left behind the chaos of the Swanson Dry docks and made his way to Ollivander's hoping the Ministry for Public decency wouldn't come down on his head or worse the constables of London's main Police force.


	10. Chapter 10

Keitaro The Captain of the Sunless Sea-Chapter 10.

Tim whistled as he made his way down the street the darkness of the neath had increased and from the clock ahead at the shop in front across the street he could tell four hours had passed. Getting his sweet Solace milk the

'Well might as well go check on the ship and see just what's any of the men might be doing.' Thought Tim as he made his way to the docks and soon found his way to the west end of the docks and was awarded to quite the sight.

''Oooh!A mob ! Why wasn't I invited! I love watching mobs on the run from the bobbies oh shit it's a broken mob the constables are here and are those fires?''

Asked Tim to himself as he watched several Londoners being taken away in cuffs and several officers firing into blackened masses and clumps of what Tim could see having a vast amount of firepower.

London-Current Time.

''Thank you for escorting me I know it isn't what you planned on but father's working late and mother is staying over at the neighbors with her friend Margery helping her with the boys.'' Said Miranda to her cousin Keitaro who smiled replying.

''It's no problem I was just relaxing a bit back in my inn room had a bit of a nap ,read the news helped out the owner with a few boxes moving things I figured it'd be best to visit my relative and see what has happened since I've been gone.''

The Ronin replied honestly and his cousin smirked saying.

''Not much of all which is why we're here Margery apartment she should be coming out right about now.'' Said the girl and a quick excited yell hit Keitaro 's ears and he went a bit wide eyed and blushed as a Buxom young lady with long blonde hair. She had wife eyes with shone with happiness and excitement as she happily ran to and embraced her hand then much to his shock Keitaro.

''Ah you must be her illustrious cousin the adventures Zee captain my you're well built aren't you?''

She asked and he sighed calming himself mentally counting a bit before smiling and energetically saying.

''Ah you must be Margery you're a lot like Miranda said very outgoing and with a very expressive personality.''

Blushing the lady said lightly hitting him on the arm.

''Oh stop you! My betrothed wouldn't like it if you did that but it is nice to meet you for once perhaps Liam will not be so bored with us ladies with another male companion to hang out with now that dear Charles has got a promotion. And I get to see some more of Miranda's exclusive family you simply must tell us more about it .''

''I will later then so where we going now?''

Grinning like a cat much like Keitaro thought his sisters cat Kuro might grin his cousin said to him.

''Oh were going to go get Sally and Mable and head out for some tea at a tea house.''

Nodding Keitaro followed his cousin down the dank streets of London avoiding bumping into the variety of shapes human and otherwise as they soon ended up in front of a large building Archaeological Society much to Keitaro's shock and interest where a young lady wearing a white lab coat a button up sweater under it as well as glasses her brown hair hung at her back and her freckles were dotted across her cheeks .The girl grinned broadly.

''There you are Miranda! Margery! And oh you must be the cousin she's told us of I'm Sally nice to meet you mate.'' The girl said extending a hand with some dirt on it and dust but not being one to shy away from either at school he promptly shook her hand with a smile.

''Nice to meet you too Sally so you work in the archaeological society that must be very interesting I took some classes at University before I came under to the Neath.''

Grinning Margery protested or at least tried but sally already had Keitaro's hand.

''OOH!A fellow Archaeologist from above and a Zee captain underneath now too! Very exciting my Employers /Teachers do buy all sorts of artifacts for good prices if you find or have any you should turn them in. But I really would like to hear what kind of techniques and procedures are done on a dig up above.''

Sally said taking a breath from the rapid speech and opening her mouth again only for Miranda to smoothly cut in.

''As much as I like small talk we really should be heading on we still have Marla and Liam to pick up.'' Miranda with a smirk as Sally looked embarrassed and Margary relived.

''Right then let's get going then they might be at the café already I heard they were going together.''

Margery said in a happy tone.

''Good it'll save us travelling through the mobs of the off work travelers.''

Nodding in agreement inwardly and outwardly the group made their way to the café with as much speed as they could.

Tea Room-The Burnt Staff Café.

The café was in one word a bit dreary in atmosphere though seeing the next friend of his cousin he could honestly get why it was chosen. Having on black lip stick a tiny black train conductor cap she had on a black button up shirt long pants and smooth dress shoes. Parting her black hair she smirked as she saw them come hitting the young man with her in the shoulder .

''See told you they'd come Liam you owe me six echoes.''

Groaning the young man handed over the echoes to the black haired miss then said moving back his brunette hair.

''Worse money I've ever bet you talked to Sally didn't you''

Ignoring him and grinning she waved over her friends going.

''Hey Sally were over here Love!''

''Marla !It's good to see you ;you've kept busy I haven't been able to keep up with you?'' Said sally and Marla said in response.

''And it's good to see you too Margery what no hug form you? And Sally you've been busy as well we just haven't got our schedules matching up together .Ah but that'll change the drama house is getting someone competent to fill in for our recently conflicted lead support for our next production .''Marla said making sally smile before Marla turned to Miranda and said.

'"And look at you all happy this is the cousin you've been telling us about eh ?Nice to meet you Kei was it ?A unique name but hey it's your own and I'm fine with anybody having any name they want.''

Smirking Margaery said.

'"Of course you are Loraine.''

Marla turned red and said.

''Put your stocking in it you've got runs through the seems just as many as your mouth best fill one of them before the other runs over.''

Glaring Margery returned fire.

'"Oh please you wish you could pull of stockings like these with those tooth picks you call legs and the door knobs you have for knees.''

Rolling her eyes and Liam sighing he interrupted Marla speaking directly to Keitaro.

'"So keitaro your from Japan huh? How is it there the name sounds interesting?''

Keitaro eyes widened slightly having been watching the rounds between Marla and Margery but responded with.

'"Well it's very competitive when it comes to getting a job not only that but it would seem that many people aren't used to hard shocks to the government structure. The majority are slow to adapt and we have tests to enter every segment of school every few years.''

Wincing Marla said.

''Damn that's gotta suck hard mate.''

Keitaro sighed adding.

'"Yeah it took me three times to pass the entrance exam for the best University in the country Tokyo University the capital's best school.''

Whistling Liam patted Keitaro on the back while Margery said.

''My you're a scholar! That's great perhaps you could become a teacher educate the young we need more good ones here in London.''

Wincing a bit at that the group seemed confused though Miranda sighed saying.

''A bit close to home there Margery the girl he loved ids trying to become a teacher and she left him for his brother not long before his arrival.''

Hearing this the buxom woman instantly said.

''I am so Sorry! I didn't' know! Please forgive my curiosity!''

Sighing Marla said adding.

''Marge you couldn't have known it was a bit tactless yeah but we haven't gotten to know Kei yet our jokes aside you shouldn't be so hard on yourself though I'm sorry to hear about that man really your own brother ?Didn't he have some tact in him to tell her no or give you the heads up?'' she asked bluntly and Keitaro sighed saying.

''We never were really close I recently found out I had several brothers separated at birth we were and they sort of moved in and got close to the girls I was friends with and well.''

Hearing this Miranda knowing it patted her cousins shoulder in support with her hand. While Liam just shook his head saying out loud.

''Sounds like a bunch of bastards to me and I've got three brothers we might have beat ,bludgeoned and nearly killed each other but we'd never do that .Don't worry man there are plenty of people out in the Zee and I'm sure you'll find someone you're a smart guy unlike me I'm just a simple boiler man yah know working for Harlough and Furle's Machine works.''

Sighing at this he said.

''Thank you guys for supporting me like this even though you don't' know me but I'll be fine I've got nothing if not determination besides I highly doubt a way home the same way I came in will be coming anywhere near for quite some time.''

Hearing this the friends smiled as Miranda said to her cousin.

''That's the kind of man that'll get me a cousin to spoil.''

They laughed as Keitaro blushed and began to dig in to the biscuits as they had given their orders and soon were given their tea.

As the group sipped their tea a small trio of men came in one of them bleeding from a wound in his chest the other holding him up the third put a small sack of echoes on the counter and said.

''Give us any ale ,alcohol, or Mushroom wine you've got.''

Nodding the man at the counter quickly got said alcohol brought to a small table they took .The man with the wound in his chest a big bald man with an open vest and zailor pants a pistol on his belt was crying.

''IT HURTS!''

While the one who paid the man at the counter said.

''Stop your blubbering John! We know it damn it who knew this score could have gone this bad.''

The one who held up John sighed and said.

''We should have never went to the damn place I heard people fell out of it with unique things, that it was hard to find unless you read the signs the shifting of the instruments wildly, seagull circling about ,and the goddamn shadow figure of the damn monument coming in and out .Poor bastard came out from it damn it we'll see what happens in the future but damn captain and nearly all the crew dead.

Hearing this Marla said out loud though in whispers.

''Kei isn't that how you got down here?''

''Yes it is excuse me I have to talk to them .''

Hearing this Liam asked the question the rest thought.

''So your heading back to the surface if you can Keitaro is that your ambition? Sighing he turned to him and said.

''My ambition is to know the truth ; the reason why I ended up down here underneath the ground and In the Unter Zee and the truth is what I'll get after that I'll see which way things take me. But I don't' have anything to go back to on the surface all of my family has their own lives and I'd rather continue building what I can here Unter Zee.''

Smiling the friends especially Miranda encouraged him to ask what he wanted to know.

''Go on Kei get the truth from them.''

Sighing Keitaro went up and put down some echoes on the table looked the man who was bemoaning his plight the most after the wounded one and said.

''Tell me what you can of the Stone monument.''

The men seemed shocked though the one who was complaining second most took the echoes then said.

''Far more then I'd like to pop a seat and listen.''

And so Keitaro did sucking in the knowledge of the other Zailor as he focused on just what was going to happen in the future and just where his next ship course would be.

Ollivander's With Tim-Current Time.

''And that's when they shot Lagen so from there we did our best to survive.'' Said Tinswell to the young dark haired man who sighed and said to his fellow Zailors.

''Hmm I see normally I love a good riot but a Faber clan feud ugh! Man I'm glad I missed that one so you guys aren't heading out to the shore for leave?''

He asked Lagen who shook his head.

''No I can feel that the captain will need me ,Tinswell prefers working what about you Dogan?''

Sighing the other man shorter and bulky said.

''I'd rather work to be honest I got a drink on the way back to the hospital with Lagen and Tin so to be honest I'm ready to shove off?''

Sighing Tim smirked as he saw his Zee captain coming up with a hand trolley of supplies he was pulling up the other crew men looked at him but Tim grinned before saluting then saying.

''Captain let me help you with that! So where to next captain I know you probably want to spend some more time with your family maybe relax a few days and settle in so if you tell us now we can get ready for it.''

Sighing as he heard this Keitaro rubebdthe back of his head then said.

''Umm I was wondering if you guys might be willing to head out the monument that brought me here has been spotted and I want to see if I can catch it maybe get some answers you know?''

Hearing this them en much to Keitaro's shock looked at each other then looked back at their captain saluting him they said.

''Aye captain! Let's shove off!''

Instantly Keitaro felt reassured about the future and was happy that his crew were willing to follow him after the disaster with the Faber he put the crates on the side one of the other men helping to put them aside he took his place at the wheel and took a breath as he pulled off from the yard easing his vessel back out into the black murky deep the shroud of darkness slowly enveloping the vessel as light mist came in. The lights of London began to fade and the journey back into the briny black deep began anew the captain's course and goal set they made their way North East to their goal.


	11. Chapter 11

Keitaro The Captain of the Sunless Sea-Chapter 11.

The tide lapped slowly on the sides of the ship the darkness of the neath fought for control of the ships position as the light lantern of the ship resisted it's efforts. Keitaro sighed as his men dug into the supplies a small table being set out for them with two crates serving as seats for Mclagen and Dogan ,while Tinswell ate on a crate with Tim across from him finishing up before leaping onto the ropes climbing on top of the ships cockpit. His scope out as he searched for dangers to them Kei noticing this asked h is friend.

'"Any sign of it Tim?''

Tim shook his head yelling to him.

''No captain! No sign of it I bought a Zee bat scout! I could use him to locate islands he'll head nearby grab a small pebble or twig and point us where it is should I release him?'' Tim asked as he took a cage he set on top of the cockpit besides him the Zee bat inside being quite docile and curious.

''Yes see if he can find any place nearby.''

Keitaro responded with a nod and watched as Tim released the Zee bat and they watch with squinted eyes the rest of the men as it flapped it's wings and disappeared past the shroud of light emanated from the ships lamp into the ever encompassing shroud of the Zee's Darkness. No one said anything as they waited the ship cutting gently into the water maneuvering well as the lamp cut into the darkness Tim said after a minute.

''There the bats returning! And wow it's got a piece of rock there we are boy what's this ?HOLY SHIT! Captain it's a mean looking piece of a statue's face!"'

Said Tim holding it up and the Zailors stiffened seeing the face looking like it was off a small statue the eyes were normally spaced but had eyebrows above them in an angry v pattern the nose was slightly small the size of a match box but was still in a snarling position. Lastly the teeth were fierce the incisors of the four fanged like teeth curving over the rest which were dull like an ordinary mans. Tinswell saying this said turning to Kei.

'"I don't' like the look of that one captain think we should toss it?''

He asked Kei and Keitaro sighed.

'' Here let me just cut this off and stop the ship in this empty spot .Alright now this is hmm It looks like a Polynesian war statue but it's different wow that's strange.''

Lagen raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth ask a question but Tim beat him to it.

''OOOH! How does it have an angrier face! Is it dripping blood?''

Sighing at Tim Keitaro said simply.

''No this one had the original teeth removed and replaced it would seem these teeth the dull ones were sharp at one point but were replaced with these dull teeth.''

Lagen said while the others thought of it.

''Well what does that mean for those people then?''

Lagen asked and Keitaro sighed then said.

'"it means they were more then likely conquered and this was changed to reflect the lose of the might of the people they were victorious over. But still for this to be here of all places.''

Trailed the Ronin off while a gasp hit the throat of one of the men and Dogan yelled.

''Captain I See a big place like a temple or something In the fog ahead!"'

Looking ahead the Zailors and captain saw a massive figure in the distance shocking them as the giant jagged shape seemed to be moving further away from them it's tall intimidating spire shape like a jagged mountain thick in multiple point s but the top ward points had several large circular points on it.

Somehow seeing a single source of liquid flowing out in erratic patterns off of it from afar he knew that this was it and he said.

''It's it the damn place that spit me out here it was gone by the time I hit the ground wait..Shit! We need to move now!''

''Aye captain!''

Said the men as Keitaro floored it his men kept their eyes trained on the large figure as the ship cut it's way through the water dead ahead the sounds of thunder roared over the horizon the sky was churning getting darker. As the destructive movements of the Zee increased slowly but drastically the waters sloshing and splashing the sailors after nearly three minutes of near their full speed Keitaro being careful not to overload the engines. Tim said his spy glass trained on the fixture in a worrying voice.

''Kei! It's shimmering! It's starting to disappear I don't' know how but it is!?''

Said Tim as the figure began to disappear Said Tim as the figure began to disappear Keitaro sighed as he put the engine on full blast Tinswell shoveling coal into the engine quick but carefully however as the figure nearly faded and they approached the area near reaching the outer edge of the waters near it a great clap of thunder echoed over the Zee and a large pillar of water flew up in front of them.

''SHIT! That was close captain but damn were gone if we had a vaster engine we'd be severely damaged.'' Said Tim and Dogan whistled saying.

''That was a .38 caliber slim tunnel cannon designed to drive force forward it's a military weapon captain.''

Keitaro cursed as Tim came down and pointed outwards handing his captain the spy glass he saw a two small fleets ducking it out fighting viciously several of the ships were types Keitaro didn't know though Tim said.

'"Wow a Eschatologue-class dreadnaught those things were made to last they're the deadliest vessel in the Royal Navy .Though the other ships are a bit strange to me.''

Lagen grunted and said.

''That's because they belong to the Khanate Two Moriny-khamgaalalt Frigates it means Horse Guard class ship. On top of that three Morin Ikh Ezen Frigates though it looks like ones been blown up damn London vs Khan's Heart Stake your claim boys I'm betting Ten echoes on our guys.''

Said Lagen with Tim saying.

''Ten on ours but this is bad captain WE SHOULD GO BEFORE WERE SPOTTED.''

''Yes let's that was far too close I'm turning us around.''

Kei did as he said and cursed as a round hit the side of the ship on the railing glancing the ship barely the round hitting the water and erupting around them Keitaro cut the wheel and heeded straight to the south avoiding being blown up as him and his men headed southwards many breathing out the breaths they held in form the shock of nearly getting smashed by the rounds of the two navies fight.

Twenty minutes Later.

Tim smiled as the bat landed on his arm and put him back into the cage taking out his spy glass and pointing it where the little bat motioned with it's head he looked over the black Zee and saw it glimmering in the blackness of the ocean depths.

''Captain there's an island that way due West!.''

Nodding Keitaro sighed as he moved his vessel towards it their vessel cutting a clean path to it as the men worked their rounds as usual .The ship moved it's lanterns cutting the destination clear into the waters as they made their way up to the port Keitaro slowed the engines of the ship down further and further until they were a crawl and Dogan said out loud.

''Captain I know this place got a sister living here Sarel Donahue this is Abbey rock sir home of the Sisters Militant.''

The man said and several of them en Tim included gulped making the Ronin curious enough to ask.

''Sisters militant who are they?''

Tinswell spoke up this time rather then Tim who seemed a bit reluctant to speak on it.

''The Sisters militant captain be a an order of Catholics women specifically many of which do not agree with London's policies and government a number of them especially angry they are the female relatives of prisoners of war from the Iron Republic conflict. Half of them relatives of the rebels who left their homes and half of London soldiers who were left by the Traitor Empress brother to be beheaded when he refused to pay the ransom for them. They've got a grudge against Londoners sir and they being angry at the government left forming a fierce order of faith. Under a lady known as Sister Katherine about twenty years back after the War between the Iron Republic and London when the government denied even acknowledging they were wrong to leave the prisoners and their protests were put down by the constables well they left and came here Abbey Rock.''

Said Tinswell with Ti madding.

''Yeah doesn't help they see London as a weak country and us as some of the main reasons why the people are still stuck in the neath .They think God punished us and that the Zailors adopting the three Zee Gods has caused us to be trapped here .The only thing I like is that they bad mouth the traitor empress more than us.'' Said Tim as Kei motioned for them to leave the ship after securing it the men nodded and did as they normally did and let down the ramp so they could get off the ship easily .The men walking down one by one with Kei moving in position as first Tim saying.

''You should go first Kei the sisters always respect strength and leading by example at least from what I've heard.''

He said with Keitaro wondering.

'Still what kind of people are these monks going to be? Can any tell me about that strange structure I saw?'

Looking at his friend Tim sighed.

''I'd recommend not asking them about the structure Kei they may take it as insult and may challenge you to a duel.''

Sighing Keitaro shook his head.

''If it comes to that well I hope it doesn't but I have to know what's happened with this but we'll take it as we can hmm this road is paved all the way up to it wow that is a big monastery and it's very intricate too.''

Said Keitaro with Tisnwell adding.

''And they're even Saber fighting up top damn they are ruthless even with each other.''

He said as one several platforms above the massive fortress stood with women fighting with sabers back and forth viciously the sides having several ropes hanging from them with some circular parts on them enabling different points for the sisters to jump to attack their foe. Many of them appeared to have ropes also tied to their belt and to some kind of wench system above all the areas high up top the Abbey.

Looking down the men noted the giant gate at the beginning and Keitaro feeling his men's eyes stepped p to it and Knocked upon the iron-studded gates the knocks echoed slowly outwards echoing out into the area. With Keitaro stepping back as he looked at his men Tim shrugged

''It's a big place might take them a while to get here .''

He said but the doors crashed open and the men winced under the gaze of the Muscular Prioress standing with her hand on the door's right side her arm extended .Her belt jingled with knives each with a bell on the bottom of the handle locked not place being a part of the pommel and her pistols each bearing the grim bone handles and stocks each covered in dried blood.

''What do you want this hour?''

She asked her voice grim and resolute with a bit of anger flowing through . Keitaro gulping the least of his men Tim second as Tim thought similarly to his captain.

'I have no doubt she'll kill us if we don't' answer well.'

Keitaro got up his courage and spoke to the lady without a hint of fear much to his men's shock as he said even and strong.

''We would like to offer our services to the Abbey we have news as well as information to trade.''

Narrowing her eyes a bit she nodded then said stepping to the left side and leaving an open for the men.

''You may pass but be wary if you offend us you may not like your bodies new form afterwards.''

Nodding the men stepped into the Abbey it's blackness and deep darkness penetrated only by the medieval torches held into each of the lantern like slots made for them the prioress taking one as she shut the door .Kicking out the darkness of the Neath and exchanging it for a colder more enclosed dark atmosphere.


End file.
